Wanted:Girlfriend
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: Everything was settled.Then why is it they feel something is missing? Will they keep on pretending that this is only a business thing or Will they follow the beat of their hearts? Let's begin our business talks shall we?... -UNFINISHED-
1. Chapter 1: Bishonen's Dilemma

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

This came to me when I was watching "It Started with a Kiss". You know the boy in the story acts like Mikagami and the girl is somewhat like Fuuko. FoR characters are OOC here. Hope I can do this well… Anyways, just enjoy the story and keep on reviewing. Arigatou gozaimasu… some of my ideas are taken from the show It started with a kiss. Cross Over of Aya of Weiss Kreuz, he is also OOC here. Forgive me if my past fanfics are effortless or lets say ineffectual... hehehe I really planned thid fic... so Hope you'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Wanted:Girlfriend **

**Chapter 1: Bishonen's Dilemma **

Fuuko is busy reading the latest issue of Mango Jam when a certain bubbly and high-energy sister popped out from the door.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look… Tokiya Mikagami is the cover lad of Tokyo's Top bachelor magazine. He looks so handsome! Ne? Nee-chan?" She giggled and dreamingly hugging the magazine.

"Sorry sister… I am not attracted to him." She said sarcastically.

"You're always like that Nee-chan! You act like a spinster." She said sticking out her tongue.

"FYI, I am a spinster and I am not going to be an old-maid… get it?" She arched on of her eyebrows.

"Really? Then tell me… is somebody courting you nowadays?" Ganko said teasingly.

"None… bu---but I'll gonna have one!" Fuuko said proudly.

"See… Nee-chan… why don't you take a break with your work and find some time with romance…" Ganko said.

"Ok… ok… enough with this romance thingy conversation… by the way… who is Tokiya Mikagami?" She innocently asked her sister Ganko. Actually, Fuuko has no idea about Tokiya Mikagami because she seldom watches news nowadays; she busies herself on her culinary career.

"What!? You didn't know Tokiya Mikagami! Yah… it is because you're busy making pastries and pastas that's why you already forgot to communicate with the present. Tokiya Mikagami: our # 1 bachelor for the season. To begin with, he is the CEO of Neo Tokyo Company, inherited from his grandfather, Mr. Yo Mikagami. He began running the company from a young age of 16. In fact, the only person to ever beat him in a match of good looks is none other than our # 2 bachelor Aya Mikagami his twin brother who is the current CEO of Tokyo Enterprise who is really opposite with Tokiya, he is bubbly and kind. He is a genius with science and math. He graduated Summa Cum Laude at Harvard University in the field of marketing and financing. He also took up law. Besides all that, he is stunning to see. I wonder what's hiding behind his trademark trench coats. He is also a mystery to the crowd. Whenever he stands in front of the press, he'll just talk about business stuffs, actually! Nobody knows about his "PERSONAL LIFE". The only fact that we know is that he has a twin brother and a sister whose age is the same with you Nee-chan. We never see him go on dates but you can catch him in their family gatherings. Known for his mysterious gaze and stubborn, unrelenting attitude and cold treatment to the people around him. I'm just wondering who will be the woman that would attract this cold-hearted bishonen." Ganko said dreamingly while she keeps on hugging the magazine.

"I never knew that his life is so BORING." Fuuko rolled her purple orbs.

"Nee-chan! You'll be in cloud nine if your boyfriend is as cute and as talented as Mikagami-sempai!" Ganko said dreamingly.

"Okay! Okay! I admit it his kinda cute… you know his looks just pinch me a little. Oh! Gotta go… Mrs. Peri must be looking for me." Fuuko get up and start changing her tank top and faded jeans into a white turtle-neck and white pants match it with her white coat.

"Woah! Nee-chan… you look so heavenly with your outfit but I looked more heavenly than you." Ganko teased

Fuuko sends her sister her famous glares. She throws one of her purple pillows to her sister who is laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up! Silly Ganko. Ganko-chan! Don't wait for me for dinner. I'll go home late and don't forget to drink your medicines after your meal. Okay? You still have your flu." Fuuko reminded her sister who is currently brushing her hair. She puts her stuffs in her white sling bag.

"Hai! Commander… Nee-chan! Don't forget to buy me some Belgian bites!" Ganko said.

"Okay! Ja Ne!" Fuuko said leaving her sister alone.

She patiently waited for the taxi to arrive and after a few seconds of waiting a taxi stopped in front of their house. She get inside it. She busied herself by watching outside as the snow gently falls on the city of Tokyo. It's already winter!

* * *

"Welcome to flight 101, please fasten your seat belts for we were about to land at Tokyo International Airport. Enjoy your vacation at Tokyo." The flight stewardess said. 

"Finally! We are here!" Yanagi said while re-touching her make-up.

"Yeah and I predict that media will instantly flock in front of us." Tokiya said while watching at the window. He watched every snow that falls.

"You're right brother and I know that they will bombard us with lots of questions regarding with our personal life. About me and Recca and You and your love life. Hey Nii-chan, why won't you date one of those elite girls in the city? You know, you might have a girlfriend after your date." Yanagi teased her brother.

"Yanagi, you know I am picky when it comes to girls. I don't date with some sluty chick out there and anyways, I don't have time for that. Job being a CEO is quite hard." Tokiya answered.

"It's your decision!" Yanagi said.

"Welcome to Tokyo International Airport. This is Lindy your flight stewardess. Please unfasten your seatbelt and don't leave your things unattended before you get off in the plane." She said.

As soon as they step out in the plane. Body guards flocked before them. They went to the arrival area and their body guards get their luggage. When they went out in the arrival area, media and girls gathered in front of them; they refused to have an interview and decided to go inside their Limo. Their driver instantly drove them back to their mansion. When they arrive at their home, his twin brother Aya greeted them with a smile. He led their way in the dining table where Recca, Yanagi's fiancé and Mrs. Lucy Mikagami is waiting for them.

"My grandchildren…" Lucy said while hugging Yanagi and Tokiya.

"Mildred, serve the dinner now." Aya commanded. Their servant nodded.

Tokiya seated beside Aya and Yanagi seated beside Recca.

"So, How's your business trip?" Lucy asked

"Well it's doing fine. We've got new investors from Europe. It's a French couple." Mikagami said

"Good…good… How about you Yanagi dear?" Lucy faced her only granddaughter.

"Well, Francois and I opened a new boutique at Madrid and he is currently managing it." She said happily.

"Oh… Good to hear that dear, now the Italians would love to wear your creations." Her grandma said.

"arigatou granny" Yanagi said

The dinner was served and the Mikagamis continued their talk.

"Tokiya, Recca said you have a girlfriend. Who is the lucky girl?" Lucy said with a smile written all over her face. Tokiya almost vomit of what he has heard. He knows that his grandma keeps on bugging him to have a girlfriend and now that his oh-so-stupid-bestfriend made his grandma believe that he has a girlfriend.

"WHAT!?" Tokiya yelled.

"Oh! Is she so private to talk to?" Lucy teased

"Actually grandma, Tokiya will bring his girlfriend on tomorrow's welcome party ." Recca added. Tokiya sends daggers to his bestfriend who really brought this topic to his grandmother.

"Oh really, I didn't know you have your own girl bro! Good for you." Aya added.

"Good… I think she is really lovely!" His granny said

"Indeed Mrs. Mikagami!" Recca smiled. Tokiya gave him an I'm-gonna-kill-you-after-the-dinner look. Recca smiled at Tokiya's reaction.

* * *

"Wow Fuuko dear… Our customers really loved your cooking! I can now sense that ¡que aproveche! Will be popular because of your scrumptious cuisine!" The fat lady said, she is Mrs. Peri. The owner of ique aproveche, an infamous Italian restaurant on Tokyo but they serve the best Italian cuisine in Tokyo because of the help of Fuuko who is their chef cook. Their Restaurant was located in the secluded part of Tokyo that's why they seldom attract customers. 

"Yes Mrs. Peri!" Fuuko said. They pose like in anime with a twinkling background and in their chibi figure with the word Sugoi at their back.

"By the Fuuko, can you accompany me at Mikagami's residence?" Mrs. Peri asked.

"You know the Mikagamis?!" Fuuko was shocked.

"Hai, Mrs. Lucy Mikagami is my loyal and closest customer. You haven't notice her? Oh it is because you're busy cooking... Silly me... You don't have enough time interacting with our customers." Mrs. Peri said.

"Ahhh...Sure!" she said. Mrs. Peri drove the car to the Mikagami's residence.

* * *

Tokiya with his brother and sister and Recca went to the balcony to have some fresh air. 

"Recca! I'll gonna kill you!" Tokiya said trying to compose himself from punching Recca straight on the face.

"Easy bro… It's easy to find a girlfriend… why won't you join "Speed dating"? It would be fun!" Recca said with a silly grin on his face.

"Recca's right bro…" Aya added while drinking his red wine.

"I agree!" Yanagi said while sipping her balck coffee.

"This is lame!" Tokiya rolled his eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car. A fat lady stepped out from the car and followed by a young lass with long purple hair wearing an all white outfit.

"Aha! Perfect! Who is this beautiful lass…? She is beautiful! Isn't she?" Aya said while he intensely looked at the girl entering their home.

"I agree! She is perfect! I love her long hair!" Yanagi giggled.

"I have an idea…" Recca said. He let them gather on him and tells them about his BRILLIANT idea.

* * *

"Excuse me Ma'am, what can I do for you?" The maid asked. 

"May I speak with Mrs. Lucy Mikagami? Please tell her it's Mrs. Elizabeth Peri." Mrs. Peri said.

"Follow me ma'am." The maid said.

"Madam… I'll just stay here." Fuuko whispered.

"Are you sure? Just don't touch anything… things here are quite expensive."

"Promise!" Fuuko said.

Mrs. Peri followed the maid. Fuuko looked around the paintings and sculptures inside the house. There's the famous Mona Lisa (the original one) hanged at the right wing of the house and the sculpture of David placed near the table. Fuuko was interrupted when a certain beautiful lady approached her.

"Hi! I'm Yanagi Mikagami; may I know who are you?" She asked

"Oh! Ma'am I'm Fuuko Kirisawa. Please to meet you Ms. Yanagi." Fuuko bowed

"Enough with those formalities. My brothers want to talk with you for a moment." Yanagi smiled

"Ahh… but…"

"Please"

Fuuko just nodded and followed Yanagi to a spacious room where Tokiya and the rest are waiting.

**Aoi-chan**

Woah! What a start… anyways… please review! hehehe I told yah guys that the characters are OOC.


	2. Chapter 2: Blackmail

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Thanks for the reviews... Thank you!!! My apologies in this line on my first chappie "FYI, I am a spinster and I am not going to be an old-maid… get it?" It supposed to be "FYI, I am not a spinster and I am not going to be an old-maid… get it?" and sorry if there are some incorrect grammar on my first chappie or wrong typings (I mislook some)… promise I'll do my best to lessen those incorrect grammars… hehehehe… anyways… hope you've enjoyed the first chappie… Anyways… enjoy reading the second chappie. Again, the characters here are a bit OOC. Keep on reviewing. By the way… I forgot to put their ages on my first chappie. Oh… and please do tell me if I have grammatical errors… Arigatou!

Ganko-8

Kaoru-9

Fuuko and Yanagi- 18

Tokiya, Aya and Recca-19

Domon-20

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Wanted:Girlfriend **

**Chapter 2: Blackmail **

Fuuko entered a spacious room, she was shocked at the interior of the room and to her surprised a group of gentlemen are waiting for them inside. There's the famous car racer Recca Hanabishi, the CEO of Tokyo Enterprise Aya Mikagami and the CEO of Neo Tokyo Company and the no. 1 bachelor of the season is none other than Tokiya Mikagami and the girl beside her is their sister Yanagi Mikagami who is a famous fashion designer. Her sister was right; the no. 1 bachelor is indeed handsome. His baby blue eyes are so cute and his long silver hair, they look so soft to touch, heat rise up on her face. Her train of thoughts was distracted by the voice of Yanagi.

"Fuuko, have a seat." Yanagi said as she motioned for her to take a seat.

"Oh, you're Fuuko, I'm Aya." Aya said introducing his self to her. He shook her lovely little hand. Fuuko smiled at him.

"I'm Recca Hanabishi and this is my bestfriend Tokiya." Recca added while introducing to her his bestfriend. Fuuko fell silent and can't move comfortably because of these elite people in front of her.

"I think you are wondering Ms. Fuuko why I brought you here?" Yanagi said

"Hai" Fuuko said

"We need your help." Aya said

"My help?" Fuuko was dumbfounded after hearing that these people needs her help.

"Hai, because my friend here has a little problem. Can you help us?" Recca asked while elbowing Tokiya who is busy watching Fuuko.

Tokiya just keep quiet.

"Oh sure… I can sir…" Fuuko said

"Are you sure?" Recca asked

"Hai" Fuuko said

"Alright! You know Ms. Fuuko ahmmm… my friend here needs a girlfriend. Can you pretend to be his girlfriend for three months?" Recca asked

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to do what?" Fuuko exclaimed as she listened to what Recca was saying.

"Ms. Fuuko, don't worry. We will pay you. Just pretend to be my brother's girlfriend." Yanagi said pleadingly.

"I won't buy it." Fuuko said angrily

"I've already told you. This is lame. Why won't we just tell grandma about the truth? Yanagi, sorry if your fiancé may not abcan't attend your wedding coz I might kill him now." Tokiya gritted his teeth with irritation. He sends daggers to his bestfriend and wishing that there are real daggers hitting the chibi Recca.

"Sorry if I'll act rudely but I won't sell myself to you. Find someone that can pretend to be his girlfriend." Fuuko said coldly. She stand up and was about to leave when---

"Ms. Fuuko, please…" Yanagi plead

"I'm sorry Ms. Yanagi." Fuuko said. Yanagi stopped her and hand her calling card to her.

"In case" Yanagi said.

"Ok… Konbanwa… I have to go." Fuuko said softly and politely leave the room. Mrs. Peri waited for her outside.

"Fuuko dear, what took you so long?" Mrs. Peri asked.

"Ahmmm… I lost my trail." Fuuko lied

They entered the car and leave the Mikagami's residence.

* * *

"I told you, this is lame!" Tokiya said drinking his black coffee.

"But brother, she is perfect for you. You have a chemistry!" Yanagi giggled.

"Yah… I agree! She is different from the other girls that you've met Tokiya. I know that you knew lots of pretty and rich girls but when they are in front of you their IQ easily drops into zero. Unlike her, she rejected our offer and she didn't even show some interest on you. That makes history!" Aya exclaimed

"He's right! She is different!" Recca agreed

"I don't care and I have no time for your silly games." Tokiya said coldly.

"You can join speed dating! That would be fun." Recca suggested

"Are you dumb sea-monkey!? What would people think on me? That I'm that hopeless or desperate to have a girlfriend!" Tokiya said sarcastically.

Recca ignored Tokiya's remarks to him and he just said "You're really hopeless when it comes to love."

"Bro, you're the only Mikagami who doesn't have any girlfriend." Aya said reliably

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend." Tokiya said shockingly

"I'm currently courting Tokyo's super model Rhea Mazaki." Aya said in a "duh" tone.

"Oh… the blue-haired chick." Recca said eyeing the silver-haired bishonen who is seating near the fireplace.

"Yah… bro… we want granny to be happy right? And you love your company. So please agree with this." Aya said trying to convince his twin.

"My company? Why my company!" Tokiya stared Aya in shock.

"Granny said that she will restrain you from managing your company if you don't have girlfriend. She said, she's doing this for your own good... That's why we told her that you have a girlfriend because we know how much you care for your company." Aya said with a worried smile on his face.

"WHAT! This is a black mail." Everybody was shock on Tokiya's outburst.

"You get it right bro. So take it or leave it?" Recca placed a silly grin on his face.

"Deal" Tokiya said. He can't believe that his grandma did this and now he have to convince an extra-ordinary girl to be his girlfriend for three months and that would be the purple hair lady.

* * *

Mrs. Peri dropped Fuuko in front of Kirisawa's residence. Fuuko bid her goodbyes to Mrs. Peri. She lazily unlocks their oak door and locks it. She went to her room and changed her clothes into an oversize shirt and shorts. She turned on their heater to lessen the cold breeze of winter. She lazily went to her bed and hugged her white bear stuffed toy.

"I hate them. Me? Being his girlfriend… argh!!! They think they can fool me! Huh! Arghh….They think I'm one of those money thirst people!" Fuuko said. She almost tore her purple bed sheet into pieces.

"If you were me whitey teddy? Would you accept the offer or not?" Fuuko faced here teddy.

Fuuko sighed with frustration and decided to take a sleep and start the day tomorrow right.

* * *

Tokiya went inside his bedroom. He is extremely tire because of his long trip and his conversation with his brother and sister and his silly bestfriend. Quickly he stripped down and pulled the pajama's on. Tokiya walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains over the window and turned off the lights, then climbed onto the bed. It took him a few minutes to get to sleep because his grandma's dare keeps on haunting him, he made some reflections… did he do the right thing? He can't sleep… Insomnia is attacking him again. He starts counting some sheep and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Nee-chan! Good Morning! I'm going at Missy's house. It's her birthday today! Can I go? Please!" Fuuko wrapped herself with her comforter and ignored her "early-bird" sister.

"Ganko, I'm still sleepy. Please give me some 5 more minutes." Fuuko said groggily.

"Arghh… sleepy-head! Hey! Nee-chan… where's my Belgian bites? Don't tell me you've forgot to buy me one?!" She scolded her sleepy head sister.

"Gomen… I'm tired last night, that's why I forgot to buy one." Fuuko turned her back to Ganko and snuggled on her teddy.

"Ok... You're forgiven...Nee-chan…" Ganko said as she tickles her sister's rib cage.

"Ok… ok… you may go now and don't forget to wear your winter suite. It's pretty cold outside. Take care!" Fuuko wrapped herself with her comforter.

"Ok! Promise! Missy will drop by our house and we'll go to her house together. Bye nee-chan… love yah!" Ganko said while hugging her sister tightly and kissed Fuuko on her cheeks. She closed the door slowly and hastily went outside and meets her friend who is waiting outside.

Fuuko watched her sister leaved. She went inside her bathroom and takes a bath. She went to her kitchen and baked some pancakes and drinks her milk. She turns on her TV and watches the morning news.

"For today's headline. Tokiya Mikagami had just arrived yesterday from his long business trip from Europe. We have an exclusive interview with him. Karen." The news anchor said.

"Good morning to everybody, good morning Tina and good morning to you Mr. Mikagami. We are so glad you finally came back. So… How's your business trip at Europe?" The reporter named Karen asked.

"I attended a convention of CEO's at Madrid. Nothing interesting happened." Tokiya said coldly.

"Oh… we'll set aside those business talks. Mr. Mikagami, if you don't… we would just like to ask if you're dating somebody?" The bubbly reporter asked him.

"Who could be the girl that can resist this cold-hearted/ice berg/walking ice block CEO? With a life that's so boring?" Fuuko said who is busily pouring some milk on her cereals.

"I'll leave that question to you hanging." Tokiya smirked.

"Oh… hehehe anyways… arigatou gozaimasu for the nick of time you've spend on us. We really appreciate your coming over here." The reporter said to Tokiya, he just nodded.

"So… my dear viewers! Our number one bishonen is still single so girls out there you still have some chance to our CEO here." The reporter said teasingly and eyeing the silent CEO on her side.

Fuuko snorted and mimicked what the reporter had said a while ago "So… my dear viewers! Our number one bishonen is still single so girls out there you still have some chance to our CEO here. I wonder why he doesn't any girlfriend at the age of 19."

Tokiya just smirk at the reporter. He bid his goodbyes to the reporters and gets inside his car. He goes straight to his company. The office girls greeted their handsome CEO, every girl that passes by swoons every time they saw him. He gets inside the elevator and punch some numbers, unfortunately, he is the only guy inside the elevator and he's with a bunch of old-ladies and single women who is eyeing him seductively. He wished that he can get out from the elevator still having his precious dignity or let's simply say his VIRGINITY. When they reached his office he hurriedly went out from the elevator before anything bad happens.

* * *

After eating, Fuuko washed her plates when her neighbor Domon Ishijima and also her long-time admirer knocked on their door. Fuuko hurriedly opened the door and meet her neighbor.

"Yes Domon-kun?" Fuuko asked Domon held his hand to his knees and gasped in a few breathes; he wipes his sweaty forehead and began to state what happened.

"You're sister my lovely Fuuko-san." Domon said who is still drying his forehead.

"What happened to Ganko and will you stop calling me "Your lovely Fuuko!" Fuuko said trying to soothe herself from punching Domon's face.

"Your sister had just met an accident! She's in the hospital right now. Let's go Fuuko-san!" Domon said pulling Fuuko's right arm.

Fuuko's heart shattered into pieces after hearing the news. A single tear fell on her eyes. She hurriedly called for a taxi and they went at the hospital as fast as they can.

When they reached the hospital. They hastily went to the nurse station.

"Excuse me! Where's the room of Ganko Kirisawa?" Fuuko asked the nurse at the nurse station.

"She is at room 48. 2nd floor." The nurse said.

"Thank you!" Fuuko said and hurriedly went inside the elevator. When they reached at the 2nd floor. She hastily runs at Ganko's room.

The doctor meets her outside Ganko's room and talked with her for a while.

"You're the relative of the patient?" the doctor asked

"I'm her sister." Fuuko said worriedly

"Ms. Kirisawa, we're afraid that your sister's right foot was extremely hit by the car, we've checked her x-ray a while ago and our predictions were right and if possible her foot must be operated because if will just ignore this for a long time she might not be unable to walk again, in short she'll be a limp. We're very sorry and only operation can make her walk again. You need $50000 for her operation." The doctor said.

"What!?" Fuuko exclaimed as hot tears freed on her eyes. Domon hugged her tight as she keeps on sobbing (A/N: Let's give Domon-kun a single chance). He felt sorry for the girl. Fuuko feels so damned of what had happened.

* * *

**Aoi-chan**

Finally, another chappie was finished. Please review guys and please tell me if I have wrong grammars. K? Arigatou! Next chappie… there would be Tokiya and Fuuko interactions! that was quite sad ending for this chappie.


	3. Chapter 3: The Agreement

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Thanks for the review… keep on reviewing… please don't forget to tell me about my grammar. (I'm so obsessed with my grammar)… hehehe Enjoy this chappie!!!

**Thanks for the reviews: _Master Thief__, mikaro, tofuu kawaii, cLoTiHeArT, Shenhui, and ms. yanagi-chyan_**

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Wanted: Girlfriend **

**Chapter 3: The Agreement**

Her mind is battling. She is physically tired but her mind is still fresh. Her job is not enough to raise some money. She keeps on reflecting if she'll take that job or she'll find better jobs? She seated quietly at one of those red chairs in the hospital. She decided to stay outside Ganko's room because she can't help seeing her sister with all the tubes on her body. Her bestfriend Umi came to see Fuuko and she is extremely worried with them. She already knew about the proposal of the CEO.

"Fuuko, I think you're already extremely tired. I think you should go home now and take some rest. So? Have you already decided?" Umi asked her bestfriend who is looking at a blank phase.

"I don't know… Umi can you please stay here, take care of Ganko. I'll just go home and get some of her clothes. I'll be back tomorrow morning and after I visit Ganko, I'll find a job or maybe I'll accept their offer." Fuuko said as her lids getting heavier as time pass by.

Umi hugged her bestfriend tightly. She told Domon to bring home Fuuko SAFELY and try not to touch her and take care of her. Domon obediently followed Umi's instruction and bring Fuuko home safely.

* * *

She thanked Domon for bringing her home. She groggily went to her bedroom and packed her things and also Ganko's stuffs inside her black bag. She changed her wet winter suit which is already soaking with melted frost. She turned off her lights and she instantly dives in her very inviting bed and slowly drifted in the land of dreams.

* * *

"Bye Fuuko-chan, good luck." Umi said as she hugged her bestfriend. She gave her one of her bravest smiles. She handed to Umi Ganko's stuffs and leave the Hospital immediately.

Fuuko summoned all her guts as she enters Neo Tokyo Company. She directly went to the secretary's table as she places the cutest smile on her face.

"Excuse me ma'am. Is Mr. Mikagami here?" Fuuko asked politely.

"Yes ma'am." The blond girl asked.

"I need to talk with him. It's important." She said pleadingly.

"But Mr. Mikagami didn't allow any visitors in his office." the girl said

"Please… this is urgent." Fuuko pleaded

The lady sighed "Your name please."

"Kirisawa, Fuuko"

* * *

Tokiya's blue eyes stared diligently into the computer screen. He is trying to communicate with his business partners outside the country but the connection is not good that's why full irritation was written all over his face. He takes a sip in his black coffee; he puts on his reading glasses and he started typing some files. He was distracted by a caller. He grumpily answered the phone and said "What?"

"Sir, Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa is looking for you. Will I let her in?" his secretary asked.

'Fuuko? Fuuko? Oh the purple haired girl!' he said to himself.

"Yes" He said and instantly ends the line.

* * *

The blond girl led Fuuko to Mikagami's office. She walked up at a long path. Mix feelings of fear, nervousness and hope crept inside her. The secretary slowly opened the door. Tokiya is sitting, working on some program on his computer. He never leaves his eyes on the computer screen while saying "You may go now, Sakura." And the secretary leaves them in peace.

"Have a seat, so I think you've already decided huh." He said while he continues his work. Fuuko motioned herself in the chair.

"Yes, Mr. Mikagami." She said

"So, Ms. Fuuko, name your price." He said as he looks at her straight to the eyes.

"$10000, payment would be every week." She said.

"Deal"

Neither Tokiya nor Fuuko ask what's the reason why they agree with this. At least their problems are solved.

* * *

Unknown to Fuuko the employees' flock their selves in front of the office door. One of them places her ears near the door so she can relay the message to her co-workers. They began to make soft whispers.

"Who is she? I think she's not a Mikagami because there is no plum haired Mikagami." The lady said

"Yeah I agree… oh she might be his girlfriend!" another one said. The girls burst out with tears. Their guy officemates covered their mouths.

"Hey… keep quiet, Mr. Mikagami might hear you. He might fire us all!" he said chokingly.

Their faces turn into white… as white as a sheet of paper, as white as the snow. Brrrr…

"I think Ms. Kirisawa; we should go to a more private area." Mikagami said as he looks the door fiercely. Fuuko nodded in reply.

He puts on his coat; snatched up his briefcase, and stormed out of his office. When he opened the door. His employees instantly went back to their works as if nothing was happening outside. He intensely looked at them. All of his docile servants didn't complain, as they knew that when Tokiya Mikagami flounce out from his office it's best not to bother him, they would just politely greet him. "Goodbye sir, take care" in unison.

Fuuko tried to catch Mikagami's footsteps. They leave the Neo Tokyo Company PEACEFULLY.

And when they leave the office… the employees said in unison… "Whew… Thank God." (Anime like sweat drop)

* * *

They went in a famous Italian restaurant. The interior of the restaurant is beautiful, with all the Greek designs inside and famous sculptures and paintings placed inside it with already make you feel you're in Europe.

"Good Morning Mr. Mikagami. Good Morning mademoiselle" The waiter greeted Tokiya.

They occupied the empty table at the very end of the restaurant. A perfect place to have a private conversation.

"May I take your order please?" the waiter asked

"Ask the lady first." He said coldly. The waiter instantly asks Fuuko's order, afraid that he might be fire by his manager for rejecting Mr. Mikagami's date.

"Your order Madam." He asked.

'This is my time (laughs like a maniac). Hmmm… Let's choose the most expensive and the tastiest dish in this restaurant.' Fuuko said to herself.

"Well, I guess a Black Forest Cake, two slices of blueberry cheesecake topped with cashew nuts, a small vanilla ice cream with chocolate swirls, hamburger with a side of fries and a bottomless ice tea." She turned towards Tokiya "Anything for you?"

"Black coffee" He was shocked. All the girls that he had met in the past were obsessed with counting calories, fats, and oils and with the amount of food they ate. She didn't seem to care. He wonders where she puts all the food she eats with her curvy structure. (A/N: Toki-chan's face is like this O.o)

The waiter nodded and leaves them in peace.

"So, let's get started. Here are my conditions as your boyfriend for three months." Tokiya said while handling to her a piece of paper.

Fuuko read and will effective till the last week of our third month.

_2.You won't accept any TV appearance or interviews without me knowing it._

_3.You will also be the baby sitter of my little brother._

_4.You'll stay in our house for three months._

_5.Avoid strolling at the city without any companions._

_6.Payment will be given every week._

"Me? Baby sitter! I thought I would only be your girlfriend! And I'll stay at your house!?" Fuuko said shockingly. She didn't bother herself to ask about his brother because she is not fully acquainted with Tokiya.

"It's for your safety Kirisawa, I'm a CEO and many people are envy with my family status and can lower your voice?! I don't need a yelling monkey hear." Tokiya smirk evilly.

"Monkey!? And hey ice block… I don't mind if people will hear us. Anyways… I also have conditions Ice block." Fuuko said while eyeing the grumpy CEO.

'How dare you… she is the only one who insulted me.' Tokiya to himself. They continue naming their selves with their silly nicknames.

The waiter arrived, carrying a tray that held a single cup of strong, bitter coffee and her orders (A/N: with quite a bit of difficulty… Hahahaha like the guy in the circus trying to balance everything that he carries).

"Here's your order madam and sir." He said. He leaves the two peacefully.

"Kisses are not allowed. As a couple, I know that we have to do some intimate moments in front of the people. Not the intimate thing that is running wild in your mind ice block. I mean the closeness… get it?" Fuuko said

"Don't flatter yourself monkey, I won't even dare to touch you." He said coldly (A/N: You're so mean Toki-chan… Send Tokiya my flaming glares)

Tokiya's cellphone rings and he excuses his self for a moment to answer the caller.

"Fine!" Fuuko said. Tokiya didn't realize that she started pouring some cream and sugar to his plain, bitter taste coffee. She starts to devour her food.

When he came back; he was so amazed of what he saw; she instantly finished her dish in just a nick of time. He sips his coffee, his face changed from grumpy looking to a grapier side (A/N: Making Toki-chan ugly!) and face Fuuko sending her his stony glares.

"What have you done with my coffee monkey?" He asked

"Ice block… drink up… I just add some cream and sugar in your bitter taste coffee. Like adding some spice in an acrimonious dish." Fuuko smiled

"Well thank you for ruining my delicious coffee Kirisawa." But in spite of that, he took his cup and drinks it painfully but actually he likes the taste.

"My pleasure Mikagami." Fuuko smiled.

"Our family gathering will be tonight, so you need to wear something formal. I don't think you have something filthy to wear. Let's go to the mall." He said sarcastically.

"Fine ice block" She replied composing herself from punching his pretty face.

They paid their bills after leaving the restaurant. They enter a boutique inside the mall; it's a boutique for casual and formal wears, not only a simple botique but a botique for elite people. The lady wearing a pink uniform greeted them.

"Good day Mr. Mikagami, do you want a new suit or something?" She asked

"My…com…errr my girlfriend needs a formal dress for the party tonight." He said while holding Fuuko's hand.

Fuuko was at first shocked at Tokiya's gestures. She puts a cute smile on her face.

"Ow… what a cute couple. We have new arrivals here ma'am. Follow me." The girl said named Kaoru

Fuuko followed her and they went to the lady's section. There are lots of beautiful and expensive clothes in the rack.

"You're lucky to be his girlfriend." Kaoru said

"Hai" a faint blush crept on Fuuko's face.

"Ok missy, hmmm… what do you want? A conservative/seductive type of dress? Skimpy ones?" Kaoru asked

"Anything that suits me." She said

Kaoru gets some dresses on the rack. She pushes Fuuko inside the fitting room and let her fit her chosen clothes. She let Tokiya seated in front of the fitting room. Fuuko gets out from the fitting room wearing a red halter gown.

"What do you think?" Kaoru asked

"Too revealing and its cold tonight. I don't want my girlfriend to catch cold."

Fuuko went inside the fitting room agreeing with Tokiya's comment. For another round, she swears a long sleeves, turtle-neck dress fuchsia gown with gold accent on it.

"Not good" (A/N: ewww)

Again, she wears an above the knee skirt and a spaghetti strap top.

"Too skimpy"

And for the last round, she wears sleeveless white gown, not too revealing and very decent to eyes. Match it with a white coat. (A/N: just imagine it... I'm not good with dresses... hehehe Gomen)

"Perfect" He said with a genuine smile

Fuuko smiled and finally agreed with him. Kaoru in the other hand also agreed. Kaoru packed their chosen gown. They bid their goodbyes to Kaoru.

"Next stop, salon." Tokiya said and drags Fuuko inside a salon. A lady--- errr… I mean a man wearing an office suit for females greeted them.

"Mr. Mikagami, how are you?" He asked and was about to give Tokiya a kiss and make-up but Tokiya back-off. He is Lassie, Yanagi's friend.

(A/N: name of the lady---errr… I mean man…hehehe name of a dog?)

(Lassie barked: How dare you Aoi-chan?)

(A/N: hehehe sorry… good doggie throws some Frisbees to Lassie, Lassie caught it, he went back with the Frisbee on his mouth Good Lassie hehehe)

"You take care of my girlfriend Lassie, do whatever you want just don't spoil here beauty." He said while leaving them.

"Okay missy! Don't ever complain. Let my precious, glorious, miraculous, splendid hands work with your beauty." he cocked one of his eyebrow and gives her his evil grins. Fuuko smiles nervously to him like this ;

Tokiya went inside the jewelry store. The sales clerk smiles at him seductively and being Tokiya Mikagami he just ignore her and his eyes were caught by the beauty of the necklace hanged at the right side of the store. It's an amethyst necklace shaped into heart. A smile grimace on his cheeks.

"I'll take this one." He said

The sales clerk nodded and she puts the necklace inside a lovely box and wrapped it beautifully. He went out from the store and headed his way to the salon.

* * *

**Aoi-chan**

Finally!!! Review please… thanks…


	4. Chapter 4: The Princess and The Witch

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Yippee! Vacation jumps ups and downs I'll have more time in writing this fic… hehehe Please keep on reviewing my fic and tell me if there are stuffs that needs to be improve. Sorry for the late update, I'm kinda busy with some stuffs like projects, camps, etc. hope you'll enjoy reading this chappie… ,

**_To all who reviewed my last chapter, I dedicate this chappie to you guys! Enjoy! Thanks!_**

hugs muah hugs

sexy.butterfly, Master Thief, yanagi-chyan, Shenhui, tofuu kawaii, and cLoTiHeArT

coughsneecoughsmorecoughsreview

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... ,

**Wanted: Girlfriend **

**Chapter 4: The Princess and the Wicked Witch**

"Where is she Lassie?" he asked Yanagi's gay friend who smiles like a maniac to him.

"Mr. Mikagami, you're finally back! We've done a miracle. From this! To This… I'm giving you a princess." Lassie said pointing two repulsive shots of Fuuko which is covering her face. (A/N: where did he get it? anyways… Fuuko's fairer than ever O.o)

Mikagami's eyes widened at the sight. Lassie indeed made a miracle. You can see a small touch of make-up on her face, her hair was done creatively and beautifully and they added some pearls and jewelries on her ears and hair. She wears the cutest smile on her face. He was flabbergasted at Fuuko's appearance.

"What do you think?" Lassie asked while twirling some of her free pink locks.

"Splendid" he murmured, unfortunately, Lassie didn't hear his reply.

"Well I guess Lassie did make a good job." Fuuko smiled. Tokiya's eyes are still on Fuuko.

"You should put on your gown honey, come come…" Lassie motioned Fuuko inside the dressing room with his assistance.

Mikagami waits outside the salon. He clutches the tiny box tightly. He waited for several minutes when a certain purple-haired girl step in front of him. She looks so beautiful. The gown really fitted her.

"Shall we go?" Fuuko asked

"Turn around" He said

"What!?"

"Are you dumb monkey? I hate repeating myself." He said with irritation

"I'm not dumb ice block." Fuuko follows Mikagami's instructions to finish this conversation.

Tokiya puts on the necklace on Fuuko's neck. She faces him. The necklace really fits her. It looks so stunning on her neck.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you." Fuuko smiled

"Don't ever misplace it or it will be subtracted to your salary." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You're so mean Mi-chan." She said pouting like a kid.

"It's already five; we should be there before twilight. Mi-chan?" He said pulling on of her arms.

"Isn't it cute? Mi-chan." Fuuko said it again

"Stop calling me with that childish nickname." Tokiya gritted his teeth with irritation.

"You said so Mi-chan." Fuuko giggled. She followed him on his car. His driver drives them to Mikagamis mansion where the Mikagamis are waiting.

* * *

"Yanagi, dear. Is your brother coming?" Lucy asked her granddaughter for the nth time that is busy talking with her model friends. 

"Uhmmm… grandma, I'll ask nii-chan if he'll come." Yanagi said with a worried smile on her face. She excuses herself from her friends and went at their balcony. At the other line, Tokiya answered the phone.

"Yes, Yan-chan?" he asked

"Nii-chan, are you coming or not? Grandma keeps on asking if you're coming or not." Yanagi asked

"I'm coming, no need to worry just wait for me there." He said

"Ok." Yanagi said and went inside.

* * *

Fuuko smiles as the snow gently falls on the streets. She dialed some numbers on her cellphone. Umi answered at the line. 

"Umi's speaking." Umi said

"Umi, its Fuuko, how's Ganko?" she asked

"She's doing fine Fuu-chan, so how's your job hunting?" she asked

"Well I've accepted the offer. Umi, I can't come tonight. Please take care of Ganko for me." Fuuko plead.

"I will, take care huh and don't forget to chat me tomorrow about some juicy details. Okay?" Umi said merrily

"Okay, bye." Fuuko said and finally ends the line.

"We're here" Tokiya said coldly. Fuuko felt a tinge of nervous as she finally steps out from the car. The guests had just arrived. Well-known people are there.

"Just relax Kirisawa." Tokiya said as he felt his partner stiffened beside him. Fuuko gave him an I'm-okay-nothing-to-worry smile.

* * *

As they walk through the portal of the mansion people keeps on looking at their spot. Some are amazed with who Mikagami Tokiya brings at their mansion; some are envy with the beauty of the young lass on his arms; and some are wondering who is the partner of Mikagami Tokiya. When they reached the ballroom hall, shock is written all over their face. Yanagi smiled at what she sees, Recca felt the same way and Aya looked side-ways at his grandmother whose face glows with happiness. 

"Tokiya, my grandson." Lucy reaches her grandson giving him a warm hug.

"Grandma" Tokiya did the same.

"May I know who is this beautiful lass?" Lucy asked her grandson.

"Grandma, meet my girlfriend, Kirisawa Fuuko." Tokiya gave a warm smile. Fuuko blushed at what Tokiya had said. Fuuko went nearer to them.

"Really, what a beautiful lady. Please to meet you" Lucy said

"Fuuko, this is my grandmother, Mrs. Lucy Mikagami." Tokiya said

"Please to meet you too Mikagami-san." Fuuko bowed politely.

"Enough with those formalities Fuuko dear, you can call me Grandma Okay, you're a part of our family now Fuuko." Lucy smiled

"Well, I think, I don't need to introduce Fuuko to them." He said pointing the three who's plastering a silly grin on their faces. Lucy keeps on chatting with Fuuko. She is indeed fascinated by her.

"Well, I think your problems are solved." Recca said looking at their granny's spot.

"Congratulations bro, job well done." Aya said

"I'm glad she did agree. She's so beautiful, isn't she Nii-chan?" Yanagi smiled.

"I agree with you Imoutochan." Aya agreed.

"As long as these things continue like this, we have to lie Yanagi." Tokiya whispered to Yanagi while sipping his red wine. Tokiya followed his grandma as she keeps on talking with Fuuko. You can see she is so happy; finally, her grandson who acts like an ice had a girlfriend. Lucy motioned them to one of those unoccupied tables.

"So, tell me more about yourself Fuuko dear." Lucy asked.

"I--- I'm a chef Mrs. --- I mean grandma." She said nervously.

"Really, well I think that's why Tokiya fell in love with you because of your cooking. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Ne?" Lucy said while holding Fuuko's hands.

"Hai…" Fuuko smiled 'O God, help me'

* * *

We know in every sweet fairy tale there is always a wicked witch in action that would ruin the entire story. A certain raven haired lady approached them wearing the skimpiest dress she had in her wardrobe. She wears a seductive smile on her face while eyeing our CEO Tokiya Mikagami who I actually busy talking with his bestfriend (A/N: He ignores her), at the other side you can see some hentais--- errr I mean old males looking at her like a devouring beasts who is ready to catch their prey in no time. It's none other than Kikyo Sakanishi; the daughter of the owner of Sakanishi Corp., no. 1 tennis player and a real hot chick. She always adores our CEO from the very start. 

"Oh hi Kikyo!" Yanagi greeted her.

"Hi Yanagi, How are you?" she asked in her shrill voice.

"Errr… I'm fine, you look sooo---." Yanagi said trying to find an exact word to describe her. "cute." She said.(O.o) sweat drops.

"And you look sooo clean Yanagi." Kikyo smiled, Yanagi smiled back sweat drops.

"Oh, Kikyo, how are you?" Lucy approached her guest.

"Well I'm ok Mrs. Mikagami. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Kikyo said and they start chatting with each other.

* * *

"Hi Yanagi!" Lassie yelled while approaching his bestfriend. 

"Lassie!?" Yanagi was shocked to see her bestfriend.

"Don't give me that looks, anyways deary I'm here to join the party!" he said while eyeing some bishonens who just pass by.

"I thought you can't come?" she said

"Yanagi, my meetings and dates were cancelled, so we can have some fun tonight!" Lassie said in a duh tone.

"Really, that's great!" Yanagi smiled.

"Wait… wait…Is that Kikyo Sakanishi, the wicked witch. What is she doing here?" Lassie arched one of her penciled eyebrows.

"You're so mean Lassie. She's a family friend that's why she's here." Yanagi said elbowing Lassie's rib cage.

"Mean? Deary I think cruel is the exact word for it. I still don' like her! She always snatches my dear Tokiya." Lassie pouted.

"Lassie!? My brother has a girlfriend already okay and don't give that pouting face, it gives me creeps." Yanagi pinched Lassie left cheek.

"Ouch! How dare you pinch my precious face? I undergo buttocks last week so it's not yet healed. Anyway… Fuuko is nice to me so I'll be nice to her. And Yanagi, can't you see I look cuter when I pout?!" Lassie pouted again. Yanagi rolled her eyes. A handsome waiter offers them a fruit punch and Lassie winks at him seductively which made Yanagi throw up some of her drinks.

* * *

"Oh, Kikyo, I would like you to meet the girlfriend of Tokiya, Kikyo this is Fuuko, Fuuko this is Kikyo, Tokiya's childhood friend." Lucy formally introduced them to each other. Fuuko gave her a warm smile and Kikyo feedback a plastic one. 

"Nice to meet you Sakanishi-san" Fuuko said while shaking Kikyo free hand.

"Nice to meet you too Fuuko-san." Kikyo did the same. Tokiya approached Fuuko; he placed his arm on Fuuko's slender waist. The tickling sensation made Fuuko blushed. Kikyo saw it and jealousy rise up in her which made her face red. A soft, sweet, gentle music were played by the orchestra.

"Let's dance." Tokiya whispered to Fuuko.

"But--- I don't know how to dance." Fuuko faced Tokiya. Their faces are just inches away. Her cheeks were starting to turn beet red and Tokiya felt the same way.

"Trust me." Tokiya said as their noses touches. Fuuko nodded. Tokiya drags Fuuko at the dance floor. He places his arms on her waist and she circled her arms on his neck.

"Just follow the rhythm of the music." He said coldly. She stared at his baby blue eyes. She felt like drowning in his intense looks. She feels comfortable in his arms. Lucy smiled seeing a sweet scene in front of her. Kikyo nearly crushed her Champaign glass because of extreme jealousy. On the other hand, Recca did the same way to his hime and Aya feels envy with his brother and sister, he drags his soon-to-be girlfriend Rhea on the dance floor (A/N: Hehehe that's me… toink… pairing myself to an anime) as the music ended everyone evacuated the dance except Tokiya and Fuuko.

"Err--- Mi-chan, I think I need some air. Can we go now?" Fuuko asked whose face is already beet red. Tokiya didn't say any word and pulled Fuuko out of the dance floor, gently not harshly.

"Oh… you look so cute Fuuko-san with Tokiya." Kikyo said in a shrill voice. Recca covers his ears from the shrill sound she is producing.

"Oh really?" Fuuko said. She links one of her arms to Tokiya. She can sense that Kikyo is extremely jealous with her. Tokiya gave her a weird look. The boys excuse their selves first and went to their grandma who is currently talking with one of the top CEO's in Tokyo.

"Oh, here! Have some drink." Kikyo offered her a fruit punch. Fuuko accepted it.

"It tastes funny." Fuuko said while sipping the fruit punch.

"Oh, it's a fruit punch." Kikyo said

"Punch… oh but I don't drink alcohol." Fuuko said handling Kikyo her wine glass.

"Oh, just this night Fuuko-san. I think Tokiya won't get mad if you'll just drink ones?" Kikyo said with an evil glint on her eyes.

"I guess so" Fuuko said while drinking the content of the glass.

"What a beautiful necklace." Kikyo said eyeing the hanging charm on Fuuko's neck.

"Oh, this. Mi-chan gave this to me." Fuuko said holding the charm.

"Really, how long is your relationship with Tokiya?" Kikyo asked.

"Ahmm… 2 years. Yeah 2 years." Fuuko said nervously.

"Really, wow. You're so lucky to have him." She said while giving Fuuko again a glass of punch.

"Yeah." Fuuko said. She drinks the punch. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"Are you okay Fuuko-san?" Kikyo asked showing some concern on her face. (A/N: as if)

"I'm okay." Fuuko said. Tokiya approached them.

"Are you okay Fuuko?" Tokiya asked her. She just nodded. He smells some liquor on her breath.

"I think you're not okay." Tokiya said. Lucy approached her grandson.

"Is something wrong?'' Lucy asked.

"I think she's not used in drinking punch Grandma, I'm the one who offered her some drinks." Kikyo said plastering an innocent look on her face.

"That's okay Kikyo" Lucy said. Lassie rolled his eyes and Yanagi elbowed him.

"We better go home now grandma. I'll see you tomorrow." Tokiya said coldly.

"Take care Tokiya." Lucy said. Yanagi and Recca help Tokiya to carry the unconscious Fuuko inside his car and they drove away from the Mikagamis residence.

* * *

When they reached Tokiya's mansion. Tokiya carried the unconscious Fuuko in a bridal style. They went inside the room. Her room was painted lavender, and her bed is a four poster with white satin sheets. Her room was conveniently place near the CEO's room and the little brother of Tokiya, a TV and a computer on both sides of her and a spacious bathroom located at her right side. He placed her gently on the bed. She stirred a little which made Tokiya take a back. She rolled over the covers. Before he leaves the room, Fuuko vomited on his suit. He angrily called his servant, she hurriedly went to him. 

"Chi-san, change her clothes" He ordered to one of his servants. She nodded.

He left the room. He went to his own room and started stripping off. He angrily puts his ruined suit in his laundry bag. He groggily went to his bed and sleep.

* * *

**Aoi-chan:**

Weee I'm so evil… dumping Tokiya's suit!!! Hehehe Review please! Just push the magical button and give me some reviews. , Thanks! Then tell me if I'll kill the evil witch at the end of the story? Hehehe joke… ,


	5. Chapter 5: Amie Feminine ou Faire Du

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Woah… Vacations over and I think I'll have less time updating my 5th chappie… huhuhu more school works… college entrance exam (runs like a maniac) weee I enjoy implanting gays in my fic… wahahaha (influenced by my gay friends) Don't worry guys… Lassie will be nice here and Kikyo is the evil one… Gomen ne if I have some grammatical errors but if you find some please tell me. I would like to say hi to my forum friends!!! Hello!!! Hehehehe Meet Touki, Tokiya's half-brother… age: 7 and his playmate Max which is the same age as him. You'll know at the next chappie why Touki is Tokiya's half-brother. Need more reviews… :)

**_Thanks for reviewing my 4th chappie…Hope you will enjoy this chappie… mwah!!! I dedicate this chappie to you,_**

hugs muah hugs

**_Shenhui-neechan: _**thanks for telling me the real spelling of botox… hehehe actually I don't know the spelling of it. Thanks for proof reading my work. , mwah! So you'll be my teacher in massive torture for those evil witches. Wahahaha

**_Sexy.butterfly:_** Hope you like this chappy, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.

**_Master Thief_****_- _**hehehe Thanks for the review… yeah… I tough the spelling of botox is BUTTOCK (animal's rump) I'm sooo bad making Lassie's face an animal's rump or human's lower part. Enjoy this chappie. ,

**_tofuu kawaii_****_-neechan-_**Thanks for the review. Hope you'll like this one. According to shen-neechan, killing is a sin but I guess torturing is better… evil grins

**_Yanagi-neechan_**- weee… Hope you'll like this one. More surprises in this chappie… :)

**_cLoTiHeArT_****_- _**Thanks for the review. Hope you'll like this chappie. :)

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... :)

**Wanted: Girlfriend**

**Chapter 5: Amie Feminine ou Faire Du (Girlfriend/Baby-sitter)**

"Look at her hair Max! Its colored plum." Touki said to his playmate Max in a childish accent.

"Yesth, you're right Touki and look at her cheeksth! Itsth stho red." Max said, apparently he has a speech defect because of his braces. The two look intently the sleeping figure. Fuuko stirred a little.

"Shhh… keep quiet Max, we might wake her up." Touki hushed his friend.

"She'sh fatter than your nii-chan's shecrethary." Max pouted.

"I think not. She's she's she's?" Touki said thinking of an appropriate word to describe Fuuko.

"Curvy! That'sht what my brother shaid tho her girlfriend." Max yelled Touki instantly covered his mouth afraid that they might wake up the sleeping woman. Fuuko gently opens her purple orbs. She blinked twice and her eyes widened seeing two small figures in front of her.

"Ahhh…" Fuuko shouted and the two did the same. Tokiya hastily runs to Fuuko's bedroom. When he reaches her bedroom his brother together with his friend instantly hide at Tokiya's back.

"Who is that that boy?" Fuuko asked covering her body. (A/N: as if covering her naked body… wahehehe ;D)

Tokiya look at her weirdly "He is my brother Kirisawa." He said coldly.

"Who is she nii-chan?" Touki asked his nii-chan. Tokiya cradled his brother and said "She is your nee-chan, she is my girlfriend Touki." (A/N: He has to lie because his brother might spill their secrets.)

"Girlfriend?! What is a girlfriend nii-chan?" Touki asked, scratching his head innocently while trying to discover the foreign word that his nii-chan had said.

"You'll know soon about it." Tokiya said ruffling Touki's hair.

"Nii-chan, we'll just play outside. Let's go Max, my brother bought me a new tape for my game boy." Touki said happily.

"Really!? Come on!" Max said leveling the same happiness Touki had exerted as they skipped out from the room.

"Who is he?" Fuuko asked innocently.

"He is my brother. He is the one that you'll baby-sit." He said coldly.

"Oh. May I know what happened last night? You know I dreamt that I vomited your suit." Fuuko was confused and curious of what had happened last night.

"Do you wanna know what happened last night?" Tokiya neared Fuuko. Fuuko nodded and quite afraid of Tokiya's next move. He is wearing a naughty smile on his face.

"You vomited my suit last night and that will be subtracted in your salary because of the damage that you have done." Tokiya said as he closes his face to Fuuko.

"So it isn't a dream after all." Fuuko said sheepishly.

"Yes monkey!" Tokiya's expressions change.

"Fine ice block!" Fuuko said, heat rise up on her face because of their closeness and when she realizes that she is not wearing her gown anymore. She looks at him bizarrely.

"Don't worry Kirisawa, I didn't touch you nor harass you in your unconscious state last night. Chi changed your cloths while you are sleeping because it's already soaked whit your sweat." Tokiya said coldly.

"Oh… can I have my cloths now?" Fuuko said

"It's in the closet. Breakfast is now set. We'll wait for you outside." Tokiya said coldly while leaving Fuuko. Fuuko looked at her satin dress. She needs to change. After a warm bath she puts on a turtle-neck long sleeved sweater and thick pants to warm up her body from a very cold temperature.

* * *

"Thish ish delicioush!" Max said as he finished his fifth plate.

"Uhuh! Yummy" Touki said while licking the chocolate syrup on his spoon.

"Uh hi… Good Morning" Fuuko said as she approaches the brothers who are happily eating their breakfast.

"Hi nee-chan! Come eat with us!" Touki said happily. Fuuko nodded and place herself beside Touki. Tokiya wiped his mouth with his table napkin and said "I'm leaving, be good kiddo." He ruffled his brother's hair and snatches his briefcase and leave.

"He is always like that, leaving me here alone the house." Touki pouted, Fuuko felt pity for the kid.

After they finished eating their breakfast.

"Hey, I think we are all finish. Wanna play a game?" Fuuko ask to lighten up the mood. The two nodded and they went to Touki's playroom.

"So! This is your playroom." Fuuko said as her eyes explores the spacious room.

"Hai and Ms…..?" Touki said trying to recall the name of the young lady in front of him.

"Fuuko Kirisawa" Fuuko said happily.

"Nice to meet you Fuuko-neechan!" They both said and to show respect to the old ones they bow profoundly.

"Fuu-neechan… I want you to meet my buddies. Max!" Touki said and Max nodded. They presented to her a cage with hamsters inside of it.

"These are my cultured hamsters. Mishu and Hamtaru!" Touki smiled.

"They are so cute. Can I touch them?" Fuuko squealed in joy.

"Shure Msth. Kiristhawa." Max said. They handed to her the hamster and she held them carefully (A/N: afraid that she might kill one of them and it will be subtracted again to her salary O.o)

"Wow, they are so kawaii." Fuuko shriek with joy.

"Indeed!" the two nodded.

"Touki? Where's your phone here?" Fuuko asked him while he is busy feeding his hamster.

"Right there nee-chan." He said innocently.

"Arigatou" Fuuko smiled. She draw near to the phone and dialed some numbers.

* * *

Tokiya's phone rings, he answered it coldly and said. "Mikagami speaking."

"Oh, Mi-chan, it's me." She said while twirling the telephone cord on her fingers.

"What is it Kirisawa?"

"Uhmmm… I'll just ask permission if I can meet my sister now." Fuuko asked.

"You may." He said coldly

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" she said

"Your salary was already sent on your ATM. Just check it." he said

"How--- How did you" Before she can say anything she was cut off by Tokiya.

"I have many connections Kirisawa so it's easy for me to know about it." He said and instantly puts down the phone.

Fuuko pouted after calling Tokiya and said "He is so rude at least I can visit my sister now and I can pay her operation."

"Touki-chan, I'm leaving you with Max-chan huh. Your nanny's are here to assist your needs. Be good." Fuuko said and leaves the two alone in their playroom.

"Max, why are they always leaving me?" Touki pouted sadly.

"Ahmmm… You know Touki, old people are always busthy." He said patting his chin. The two continue playing their pets.

* * *

Fuuko hurriedly went to the hospital. As she enters Ganko's room, a smile crept on her face seeing Ganko being fed by Umi.

"Nee-chan!" Ganko face perks up seeing her Nee-chan.

"Oh, Ganko-chan! How are you?" Fuuko asked her Imoutochan giving her a brief hug.

"I'm fine, just an itsy bitsy pain on my foot." Ganko smiled.

"At least you're okay now." Fuuko smiled as she ruffles her sister's golden hair.

"Nee-chan! You're ruining my hair." Ganko scolded her Nee-chan.

"Ops! Gomen" Fuuko smiled sheepishly. Umi smiles seeing her bestfriend happy again unlike their last encounter, she looked so exhausted. Fuuko motions herself on the chair near Ganko's bed.

"Well, I think Ganko-chan needs to sleep now as what the doctor prescribed." Umi said pulling the bed sheet near Ganko. Ganko pouted and decided to follow her nee-chan.

"So Fuuko, what happened?" Umi asked her bestfriend excitedly.

"Uhmm… I accepted the job." Fuuko said.

"Really, so what happened last night?" Umi asked

"Well, I met his grandmother and the rest of the family. There were lots of elite people there. There's this girl named Kikyo Sakanishi, the no. 1 tennis player. You know, she has this crush on Tokiya I think? Because she's glowering on us. I got drunk last night too and the worst part is, I vomited at Tokiya's suit." Fuuko grinned sheepishly.

Umi slaps her fore head and said "Fuuko, That's quite embarrassing! At least the party went well."

"Uhuh… and you know, the damage that I had done was subtracted on my salary!" Fuuko yelled.

"Oh, I pity you." Umi gives a sad look to her bestfriend.

"I just met his little brother a while ago. Well I think I won't have any problem baby-sitting him." Fuuko said.

"Tokiya has a brother? A little brother? I thought it was only him, his twin brother and sister. I didn't hear any news about his little brother. Are you sure Fuuko?" Umi asked

"Hai, his name is Touki. Maybe the media just forgot to feature about his brother." Fuuko said.

"Maybe" Umi said as she folds Ganko's used clothes. Umi noticed the beautiful amethyst necklace hanging freely on Fuuko's neck.

"What a beautiful necklace! Did you buy this or did he gave this to you?" she teased her blushing bestfriend.

"He gave this to me. I think he just gave this to me as a proof that we're now in a relationship." She said.

"Really?" Umi arched on of her eyebrows.

"Promise, I swear" Fuuko said raising her right arm. Umi just smiled at her bestfriend.

"I can pay now Ganko's operation. I'll just withdraw some money so I can transact with the doctor when will be her operation. I'll be back after I withdraw." Fuuko said while adjusting her sling bag. Umi nodded and Fuuko leaves the hospital immediately. She hurriedly went to the bank and withdraws some money needed for the operation. In less than 30 minutes, she went back to the hospital. The doctor arranges his schedule for Ganko's operation. Fuuko let out a heavy sigh after it.

* * *

"I have to go Umi. Take care of Ganko huh." Fuuko said and hugs her bestfriend.

"Oh… you have to leave now… Take care huh…" Umi said with a sad look on her face.

"Imoutochan, Nee-chan has to leave for now. I'll be back tomorrow maybe at the next day. Eat well, sleep early and be good huh! Behave!" Fuuko said to her sister.

"I will Nee-chan! I promise. Take care." Ganko said and gave her sister a warm hug.

Fuuko leaves the hospital before twilight. A smile crept on her face as she walks on her merry way.

* * *

"Ja ne Touki, I have to go. Mom will shtcold me if I'll go home lateth. Take care bro, itsht kinda shtcary on your house if it'sht already twilight. Be careful. Your nanniesht are noth here." Max said while he puts on his winter coat.

"Okay, see you tomorrow pal." Touki said, he waved his free-hand and a sad smile was drawn on his face seeing the departing figure of Max. He sits in front of their oak door. He laid his head on his knees while waiting for the others to come. His expression suddenly perks up seeing Fuuko.

"Nee-chan" Touki yelled and ran at her spot giving her a hug.

"Woah, Touki-chan, easy… we'll fall off the ground if you'll continue pushing me and why are you here outside?" Fuuko said, her eyes soften at Touki's warm hug.

"Max already went home and I'm afraid to get inside because everybody leaved me alone. I missed you nee-chan." Touki said childishly.

"Oh, come, let's get inside. It's getting colder here. You're brother will get mad if you'll catch cold. Don't worry, I'll cook you a tasty stew." Fuuko said brushing Touki's bangs that are blocking his baby blue eyes. Touki's smiles warms as they went inside the mansion.

* * *

Tokiya arrived at the mansion; a scowl is recognizable on his face. He spent three hours of faultfinding to his driver about its reckless driving. He was on the brink of firing his reckless driver whose only work is flirting with his sassy maids; this is the hundredth one that he'll fire. Another name for his firing list. He walks a bit faster than his usual pace because of his mount of works on his working table. He heard giggles from the kitchen. A sweet aroma of food is inviting him to go to the kitchen. He saw a giggling Fuuko wearing a flowery apron on her waist and his brother with chocolate stains on his face.

"Okay, you can pour on the flour." Fuuko said as she mixes the ingredients on the bowl skillfully.

"Uhmm… Like this?" Touki asked

"No deary. Okay follow me. Slowly… slowly…" Fuuko said as she held his little hands. She teaches him the proper pouring of flour and the proper measuring of it.

"Brother!" Touki yelled and instantly hugged his brother. He didn't even mind that he'll ruin his brother's suit.

"How are you kiddo?" Tokiya asked while he ruffles his hair. Fuuko saw a glint of warm on his eyes.

"I'm fine, Look brother. Me and Nee-chan are cooking cookies." He said pointing Fuuko who is busy mixing the ingredients.

"Touki! It's time for molding the cookies." Fuuko said.

"Yehey!" Touki skipped on the table and started molding some dough.

"Look Mi-chan, this cookie is for you." Fuuko smiled, she made a cookie shaped like Mikagami's face with a scowl on it.

"Are you sure Kirisawa that cookie looks like me?" Tokiya put a sneer curl at the edges of his mouth.

"Let me see!? Wow, nice job Nee-chan, this cookie looks like Nii-chan!" Touki giggled. Fuuko puts those molded dough on a pan with a wax paper under it. She puts it in the oven with the right temperature.

"Okay, Touki-chan, let's start washing the dishes so we can have our dinner." Fuuko said as she washed her choco-stained hands.

"Okay" the two start to wash their dishes. Tokiya went to his room and started changing his clothes into a sweater and thick pants. He sets aside first his work because his stomach is already complaining. (A/N: not his usual coat and tie)

"Nii-chan, come, Nee-chan cooks the tastiest stew in the world. I bet you'll forget your name when you tasted it." Touki smiled.

"Really?" Tokiya smirked

"Don't worry Mikagami; I don't put anything that would end your life. The food is completely harmless." Fuuko said assuredly. Tokiya scoops a spoonful of stew. Touki is right! The stew is indeed delicious.

"So?" Fuuko asked

"…" Tokiya is busy eating the stew. He didn't even bother to say a single word.

"I think Nii-chan already forgot his name." Touki giggled.

"Silly Touki, let's start eating before it gets cold. No, I think he already forgotten that there are still people existing in his mansion." Fuuko giggled while pushing to Touki the food.

"Itadakimasu" the said in unison. They started eating. After a few minutes they are all done.

"You will wash the dishes?" Fuuko looked at Tokiya suspiciously.

"Yes I am" he said coldly.

"Where are your maids?" she asked.

"It's their day-off today. They just leave some food for us to microwave and it seems that you know how to cook I think we'll just have it for snacks." He replied.

'So it means that it's only me and him with his brother left in this house. What if!?' her face turned white. She started imagining a naked her on the bed being harassed by our gorgeous CEO. **_Flash Report: Mikagami Tokiya raped his Girlfriend. _**(A/N: I can't believe I wrote this one! I'm so naughty/Runs like a maniac/)

**_World of imagination:_**

"What have you done?" Fuuko yelled while trying to cover her naked glorious body.

"It's already done Kirisawa." He said while he buttons his shirt.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Fuuko cried while spanking him using her pillow.

"Spanking is never the answer." Tokiya smiled

_**End**_

This made Fuuko turn white. (A/N: I'm so bad O.o Weee… a dialogue from the movie Yours, Mine, and Ours. Hehehe… teehee)

"I know what you are thinking Kirisawa. As what I have said before don't flatter yourself because I won't dare to touch you." He said coldly. A smirk formed on his face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." she reacted. Tokiya smirked at her reactions.

"Don't play dumb Kirisawa." He replied.

"I'm not playing dumb Mikagami!" she said innocently. Fuuko just watch him doing the chores. She was fascinated on how he wipes the plates and places it gently on the plate tray.

"Aren't you tired of looking at me Monkey?" Tokiya smirk

"What! Ice block. Correction, I'm not looking at you." She said trying to hide her beet red face. She blames herself because she was caught off-guarded. She turned-around and checks their cookies. A sweet aroma occupied the kitchen. She skillfully put the cooked cookies on the cookie jar, unfortunately she burned her hands, and it's her fault anyways by not wearing a protector to protect her hands from getting burned.

"Ouch!" she yipped

"Are you dumb monkey, do you want to have an awful looking hand? May I see your burn?" Tokiya said while wiping his hands with a dry towel. Fuuko just turn around, trying to avoid her face from embarrassment. He pulled her hands and look at it. He gently puts some ointment on it. (A/N: itsy bitsy burn) They blush because of the attraction of their hands. Tokiya instantly let go of her hand. Fuuko winced a little because of his rudeness.

"Careful Ice block!" she said

Her face softens seeing a sleeping Touki on the chair. Tokiya cradled his sleeping brother and they went in his room. Fuuko followed the two brothers. Before he placed his brother on its bed, he did clean him first and change Touki's choco-stained dress, he let him wears a soft cottoned pajama and shirt. Tokiya gently placed his brother on his bed. When they were about to leave Touki held their hands tightly.

"Nee-chan, Nii-chan… don't leave me. Stay" He said softly. They turn around after hearing Touki's pleads. Tokiya laid on Touki's right and Fuuko laid on his left. A smile crept on Touki's face and he finally fells asleep. On the other hand, Fuuko and Tokiya also fell asleep. (A/N: picture perfect)

* * *

Fuuko gently opens her purple orbs. She smiles as the sunlight beams on her face (A/N: Ah… what a sunny day) but the smile on her face faded, her face turned red when she realizes that a full-awaked Tokiya inched his face closer to her. She held her breath at that moment. A smirk formed on his lips, he inched closer… closer… closer… (A/N: closer… closer… closer… ;D)

* * *

**Aoi-chan:**

Weee I love writing this chappie… I really enjoyed writing this one… review please… pretty please… just push the button… that magic button (pointing the cute button)… then give me some reviews… Mwah! Thanks… Arigatou Gozaimasu!!


	6. Chapter 6: Fuuko’s Skating Glitches

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Woah… vacation again!!! Weee… I'm kinda busy nowadays pips because of our movie making and I'm happy to be a part of that movie! It's my first time:) I'm also busy with my college requirements. Hehehe please tell me if I have some grammatical errors huh… Arigatou Gozaimasu! Aww… your reviews inspires me to write this mushy chappie.: ) awww… hehehe I'm kinda sick right now. My period is killing me. :'( Ouch…

**_Thanks for reviewing my 5th chappie…Hope you will enjoy this chappie… mwah!!! I dedicate this chappie to you,_**

hugs muah hugs

**_cLoTiHeArT_****_- _**Wee… hehehe I'm trying to make a nicer Tokiya but I can't help myself making him a stubborn one but he's nicer (I think) in this chappie. Hope you'll enjoy reading this one. ;D

**_Anon- _**A new reviewer… yippee… sorry if I can't recognize you coz you didn't put your name. Anyways, thanks for the review, Hope you'll like this chappie!!! )

**_Tofuu kawaii-_** weee… Nee-chan! Sorry for the cliffy! Hehehe… I just love doing it, anyways, there's a twist in this story. Thanks for the review. Hehehe Enjoy reading this on Nee-chan. Toink… hehehe kiss… smooches... Nee-chan, I've used your continuation on my hanged cliffy. Hope you don't mind. )

**_Master Thief_****_- _**Oh… It's ok. At least you've reviewed! ) Really!? Thanks… I'll counter check my work. , Hope you'll like this chappie.

**_Shenhui_****_- nee… _**Nee-chan! Thanks for the review. Teehee… I think I'm not torturing Mi-chan, it's Fuuko that receives all the penance hehehe. Weee… I'll torture Mi-chan at the end or at the next chappie… weee… Torture! Torture! Torture! O.o

**_Yanagi-neechan- _**Wee… Thanks for the reviews Nee-chan. Ok I will. I'm glad you enjoyed my 5th chappie. Enjoy reading this one.

**_Sexy.butterfly- _**Thanks for the review! Hope you'll like this one… R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... --, (If I'm Anzai I would make more ToFuu mush on FoR)

**Wanted: Girlfriend**

**Chapter 6: Fuuko's Skating Glitches **

He examined every detail on her face. Her soft cheeks and red lips. He listened at her rhythmic sound of her breathing. He didn't know why but he finds it relaxing and very soothing. He saw her lifting her lids. A smirk formed on his face. He inched closer… closer… closer… and said "Good Morning!" She wants to slap him straight on the face for pestering her. Tokiya placed a smirk on his face that made Fuuko's temper rise up. She instantly bolted from laying and yelled "Ice Man! What's good in the morning!?"

"The sun is so bright. The birds are chirping, Cars are zooming and you are yelling." He replied.

"And you are irritating." Fuuko replied. She sends him her death glares.

"I'm branded with that." He smiled

Touki instantly bolt in the scene. He jumps on his bed and hugs Fuuko tightly then saying "Good Morning Nee-chan!"

"Good Morning dear." Fuuko said as she places a peck on Touki's cheeks.

"Good Morning Nii-chan." He hugged his big brother who is sitting quietly beside Fuuko.

"Good Morning Kiddo" He ruffled his brother's messy hair.

"You're seemingly happy today Tou-chan." Fuuko smiled brightly.

"Hai, its Nii-chan's day-off today! We'll go skating!" his smiles grew wider.

"Really? So you'll have more time to be with your brother." Fuuko smiled

"Hai" Touki replied

"So, you better get up now Kirisawa. You're starting to stink." He smirked evilly.

"Arghh!" Fuuko throws one of her pillows on Tokiya's smirking face. Tokiya with his little brother leaves Fuuko for a while so she can change her pajamas. She hastily takes a bath and wears her purple winter suit match it with her purple scarf with silver outlines on it. She went to the kitchen where the Mikagamis are eating their breakfast. They are watching the latest morning news.

"For our latest news, our young CEO Tokiya Mikagami has already a girlfriend. During their family gathering, Tokiya brought a young stunning lady in their residence in which we had found out that it is his current girlfriend. The name of the lady is still unknown. This Katherine Ryuu reporting." The reporter reported.

"Brother, you are at the headline." Touki said while munching his strawberry flavored cereal.

"Uhuh" Tokiya replied while drinking his milk.

"Oh… I don't think I can still have my privacy." Fuuko said, she seated herself beside Touki.

"You're right Kirisawa. It's th world of media. They will keep pissing you off!" Tokiya looked at the TV with disgust on his face.

After their delicious breakfast, Fuuko washes their dishes while the two went outside.

When she steps out from her room a grinning Touki and a scowling Tokiya are waiting for her outside the door.

"So, let's go!" Fuuko smiled

"I know you don't have a pair of skating shoes. We'll let lend you one." Tokiya said giving to her a pair of purple skates.

"Uh… Thanks but you don't need to bother. I'll just watch you guys." She said softly.

"No Nee-chan, you should join us. It would be unfair if we'll just let you watch us while we are having fun. Please…" Touki said sending her his puppy-dog-eyes. It's like telling her you-can't-resist-these-eyes. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, for little Touki I will do this." Fuuko said as she placed a peck on Touki's pinkish cheeks. Touki's grins widens, he pulled his Nee-chan outside where the skating ring is waiting.

* * *

Touki tries to figure out how to tie his skates, his mouth switch from side to side. Fuuko approached him and said "Here, let me help you." She ties the shoe lace and said "Done." 

"Ahh… Now I know how to tie." Touki smiled.

"Good!" Fuuko patted his lit head.

Touki move towards his nii-chan who is already skating. A puzzled look is visible on their faces seeing her sited on the bench like a block of ice. She didn't move any of her muscles. She just looked at the frozen ice in front of her.

"It will melt monkey if you'll keep on looking at it." Tokiya said coldly.

"Really!? Are you afraid ice block that one of your brothers will disappear in this world?" Fuuko plastered her winning smiles. Touki looked confused with the arguing adults in front of him.

"I'm just wondering… tell me! You don't know how to skate right?" Tokiya give her an I'm-winning-in-this-battle-Kirisawa look. Fuuko eyes widen.

"Of course not!" she said proudly. She puts on her skating shoes. She steps in the skating ring and

BLAG!

"Ouch! My butt" Fuuko winced in pain. Tokiya smirk at what he sees.

"Oh! Nee-chan! Are you ok?" Touki hurriedly went to his Nee-chan who is already suffering with an injured butt.

"I'm fine Touki." Fuuko smiled trying to hide the pain.

"So, I'm right. You don't know to skate." Tokiya flashed his winning smirk.

"Yes Mikagami! Would you mind helping me here?" Fuuko glared at him.

"Next time tell me if you don't know how because I'll teach you." Tokiya whispered to her in which his lips nearly touch her ears. She bowed down her head trying to hide her beet red face. Fuuko nodded.

"Give me your hand." Tokiya commanded. He reaches for her hands to let her stand but she put her hands on her pocket. He rudely grabs her hand.She nearly out-balanced that made her hands touch Tokiya's chest. Her lavender scent scrutinized his nostrils. Like a newly blossomed lavender in their garden. Tokiya moves distance to her but still holding her hands.

"Errr… Mi-chan, I don't know how to skate. I think I'll just sit there." Fuuko said pointing the bench.

"Don't worry Nee-chan,We'll teach you how." Touki said while holding her left hand. Fuuko place a nervous smile on her face.

"Follow us Nee-chan. Left Right Left Right." Touki commanded. Like a teacher teaching a kindergarten pupil how to write her first letter A.

"Oh like this?" Fuuko followed what Touki had said.

"Good" Touki said. He let go of her hand. Tokiya is still holding her hands. He faced her; he snatches her free-hand.

"Ok… Left Right Left Right" Fuuko looked at her feet.

"Let's try a little bit faster." Tokiya said. Fuuko's face turn white afraid that she might fell on her butt again. Tokiya skates a little bit faster. Fuuko wobbles a little bit. She closes her eyes. She felt that he held her hands a little bit tighter like his telling her 'Just trust me, you won't fall. Hold my hands tighter. I'll save you from falling.'

She opens her purple orbs. A blush crept on her cheeks. Tokiya looks at her straight on the eye. She strikes him her warm smiles. It's his turn now to blush.

"Weee… look… I'm flying!" Touki yelled. He stretch his arms wide open. The cold breeze gently plays with his silver hair. He giggles more. She saw Tokiya's eyes smile. A glint of warm is visible in his sky blue eyes.

She felt that he skates faster than his usual speed before.

"Will you slow down?" Fuuko yelled. She shuts her eyes close. She increases the pressure on his hands.

"Why Kirisawa!? Afraid to have a swelling butt?" Tokiya puts a playful smirk on his face.

"Yes! What if this frozen ice will break because of the impact. What if!" Fuuko yelled

"So, you're admitting that you are fat."Tokiya replied.

"I'm not fat Mikagami." She arched one of her eyebrows.

"Really?" He said coldly. Fuuko blushed because he is still holding her hands.

"You can let go of my hands Mikagami." Fuuko smirked. He instantly let go of her hands and turn his back to her. He chases his grinning brother. Fuuko smiles at the two brothers. Fuuko's face saddens, wishing that she can also skate with her sister.

'I'm wondering what she's doing right now?' she wonders

"Ok, left right left right" Fuuko said as she did what Touki and Tokiya had instructed to her. A smile was drawn on her face because she can now make tiny steps. She increases her speed. She giggled and

BLAG!

Their heads snap after hearing it. They saw her grimace in pain.

"Ouch my butt!" Fuuko caresses her butt.

"Fuuko-neechan, it's your second fall. I bet you're not okay." Touki face saddens seeing his in pained Nee-chan.

"…" Tokiya just looked at her.

Fuuko tried to stand but she failed. BLAG. It's her third fall.

"Ouch… I think I sprained my ankle." Fuuko winced in pain. She massaged her swollen ankle. Without any word, Tokiya carried her in bridal style. Warmth spread extremely throughout his body.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Put me down!" Fuuko yelled, she keeps on punching his toned chest.

"Are you trying to injure me with your pathetic pats Kirisawa?" Tokiya cocked his eyebrow.

"No, just put me down! I can walk all by myself!" Fuuko replied. She folded her arms on her chest.

"What do you want Kirisawa? A swollen ankle or a swollen butt?" He replied. Fuuko give a playful punch on his chest. Fuuko struggled from his hold.

"Your pathetic pats can't kill me and will you stop moving! My ribs are beginning to ache because of your weight." Tokiya muttered as he exhaled long breaths to stabilize his balance.

"I'm not fat Mikagami! Argh… I really hate you. You're pissing me off." Fuuko sends him her death glares.

"You are Kirisawa. Your weight equalize to a pregnant cow, I think a cow with a twin cattle in its tummy." Tokiya barked

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Will you stop that? Ahh… Adults… why are they keep on fighting!" Touki snapped fumingly. The two look at him with apologetic eyes. The little guy pouted and went inside their house. The two adults followed him inside. Tokiya placed her gently on the soft cushion. Fuuko massaged slightly her swollen ankle.

"Stay there. I'll just get some medicine." Tokiya said coldly. Fuuko nodded. Her long bangs cover her purple eyes. She redoes the tie of her hair.

"You know Nee-chan, Nii-chan and you have the same length of hair." Touki smiled as he touches her long purple strands. Fuuko smiled at Touki's remarks.

"Sorry Touki for acting like an immature adult a while ago." Fuuko looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay Nee-chan… hehehe I don't know why I fumed. I just hate seeing a fighting couple." Touki said. A glint of sorrow can be seen in his eyes. She remembers those eyes. She also has a pairs of eyes on her pass. A small tear let out from her eyes.

'I promise myself to forget about It.' she said to herself as she wipes the tear that had freed from her eyes.

"Nee-chan, does it hurt whenever I touch it?" Touki said as he touches her swollen ankle. Fuuko grimaced a little. She nodded.

"I'll sing you a song Nee-chan. I know you'll love this one. This will ease the pain." Touki grinned.

"Really, let me see." Fuuko replied

"You're my honeybunch, sugar plum, pumpkiamkiamkin. You're my cuppy cake. Glum plum snicker snickel shore. The apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know that I'm always be right here. And I love to sing this song to you because you are so dear!" Touki sings his favorite song to Fuuko. He wiggles his cute little butt. Flaps his little arms like a chicken. Really, it looks hilarious. Fuuko laughed whole heartedly, she even forgotten that her ankle is aching.

"Who taught you that?" Fuuko said through tears of laughter.

"Nii-chan, he is also the one who choreographed it." Touki smiled innocently. He didn't even mind that this will lead to a shameful tomorrow for his brother. Spilling to her his darkest secrets. This made Fuuko laugh more.

"Did he always do that?" Fuuko asked.

"Hai" Touki nodded.

"he is a good dancer! The way he sways his butt is really funny that's why I always forgot that I'm sick." Touki said between laughter. Fuuko burst with laughter. She can't help to imagine… TOKIYA and DANCE rhymes for the very first time. She was surprised to know that the CEO of Neo Tokyo Company gives up his CEO mode into a sissy nursery teacher dancing with the nursery rhyme.

_**Flashback**_

"Do you want me to sing you a song Touki?" Tokiya asked his brother who has a very high fever. He touched Touki's flushed face. A sad smile crept on his face.

"Did you know that laughter is the best medicine?" Tokiya smiled at his brother.

"No big brother" He said innocently.

"Well, I'll prove to you that it is true." Tokiya said proudly. He stands in front of Touki with a smile.

"Really big brother!" Touki's grins widen.

"Let's welcome big brother singing his wonderful composed song. You're my honeybunch, sugar plum, pupmkiamkiamkin. You're my cuppy cake. Glum plum snicker snickel shore. The apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know that I'm always be right here. And I love to sing this song to you because you are so dear!" Tokiya sang. He wiggles his butt. Flaps his arms like a chicken. Stretch his face and sticks out his tongue. He even mimicked the prancing monkey on its cage. He looks like a goofy man. This made Touki laughs louder. Tokiya's ice cold eyes smile back seeing his laughing little brother.

"Do you want me to do it again Touki?" He asked his little brother. His voice is full of care and happiness. His little brother nodded between laughter. Tokiya did it again but it's goofier than before.

"So? Do you feel better?" Tokiya asked

"Hai big brother. Arigatou Gozaimasu. I still love you big brother even though you look goofy." Touki giggled. Tokiya ruffled his hair. He checked the thermometer that was left on his armpits.

"Look Touki, your fever decreases a few degrees." Tokiya smiled. He tucks in his grinning brother. Indeed laughter is the best medicine.

_**End Flashback**_

Fuuko laughed more. She clutches her stomach and wiggles her feet.

"He snicker did snicker twice!" Fuuko wipes her tears. She nearly fell off the couch and luckily Touki is there to assist Fuuko.

Tokiya looked the two oddly. He went nearer to his laughing companions. He puts the medicine kit on the coffee table and asked innocently "Is there something funny?"

"I didn't know Mi-chan you're a good dancer." Fuuko said between laughs.

"What the hell are you talking about Kirisawa?" Tokiya looked at her oddly and suddenly his face turned white. He looked at his grinning brother who is about to leave the room for his safety.

"Touki! Don't tell me you spilled everything to her!" Tokiya glared at his brother.

"Errr… hehehe not really brother. I just told Nee-chan about your compose---" Touki instantly clasped his mouth before something bad will happen.

"Touki!" Tokiya's voice became colder than his usual tone. Like a hungry predator who is ready to eat his prey.

"Ops, they will be airing Spongebob the Movie on Disney Channel. Ja Ne." Touki hastily runs at their Media room before Tokiya gives his sermons to him. Tokiya looked at Fuuko who is still laughing.

He rudely grabs her sprained ankle.

"Ouch, you really don't know how to treat a lady Mikagami!" Fuuko barked.

He lessens the pressure he is putting on Fuuko's sprained ankle. He gently spread the ointment on her swollen ankle. Heat spreads madly all over her body. He carefully wrapped her ankle.

"Touki is lucky to have you Mi-chan." Fuuko's voice softens.

"Really" Tokiya smirked.

"Hai, because he has a brother who is always there to make him smile even though he looks goofy while he is doing it." Fuuko giggled.

"Yeah right"

"You should enter a dancing school Mi-chan. You have a potential as the next star dancer of the century." Fuuko giggled more, picturing Tokiya in a ruffled dress.

"I'm not planning to enter a pathetic dance school and besides I'm contended as CEO of my company and Kirisawa I'm not goofy." Tokiya said coldly.

"Hey, you can be the goofy CEO dancer." Fuuko laughed Tokiya sends her his death glares. The temperature falls as he strikes his icy looks. You can now feel the cold wind coming from the North Pole.

"And you are the laughing monkey." Tokiya smirk

"Bleh!" Fuuko let out her cutesy tongue.

"Done" He said

"Thanks Mi-chan" Fuuko's voice softens. A blush crept on his cheeks.

"Welcome" He muttered. He carefully put the medicines inside his kit. Fuuko looked outside the window. Without any word he gently carries her on their media room where Touki is waiting for them.

"How are you Nee-chan?" Touki asked her as Tokiya place her gently on the soft cushion.

"I'm fine. You're Nii-chan take good care of me." She said

"Did he sing you a song?" Touki asked innocently while munching some cookies.

"Unfortunately, not. Maybe, he can perform it us now." Fuuko teased him.

"It's exclusive for Touki only." Tokiya said without leaving his eyes on the T.V.

"I'll dance in front of you if the crow turns white." Tokiya said

"We'll paint the crow so that it will turn white." Fuuko smiled.

"Nii-chan, can I call Max to come over here?" Touki faced his brother. He looks at him with puppy-dog-eyes. Tokiya nodded for her can't resist his brother's eyes. Touki hastily went outside to call his bestfriend. The two were left behind the media room and just enjoyed watching the spongebob series.

Fuuko laughed madly, a goofy Spongebob wearing his hula costume. She remembered what Touki had said a while ago. She laughed more. Tokiya looked at her oddly.

The two just remained quiet for a few minutes. They didn't move any limb but they keep on stealing glances with each other. When Fuuko is not looking, Tokiya would steal two or three glances to her and Fuuko is also doing the same.

Tokiya noticed that the band on her loosens. He inch nearer to her to get the loosening band on her hair. Fate is really playful for both of them. She faces him. Fuuko's eyes widen as she felt something soft and sweet descended on her lips. On the other hand, Tokiya never felt this thing before. It was kinda odd but he can't deny the fact that he likes it. It's like an ecstasy that you'll keep on using till you can't breathe. She pushed him. Blush creep uncontrollably on her face.

"You have just stolen my FIRST kiss!" Fuuko yelled

"It was an accident and do you think I like it?" He lied

"Arghh… I hate you! You have just stolen my first kiss!" Fuuko yelled. Her face is already beet red.

"You too!" Tokiya look away trying to hide his blushing face. This will ruin his reputation as the cold-hearted CEO. Why this girl always makes him blush in any slight attraction. He admits she is as lovely as those girls he had met but she is different. Those girls would wear something to attract him, worshipped him stupidly, drooling like those brainless fan girls but she is different. What an odd feeling. He is afraid to admit he wanna do it again. Her soft lip against his lips is really soothing. Dammit, Hormones! He just spill to her that it is his first kiss. Their train of thoughts were cut by an intruder.

"Hello Msth. Kiristhawa. Nii-cthan." The two kids instantly bolt in the scene. They looked the two adult weirdly who is blushing madly now.

"Did we miss something?" Touki asked innocently.

"Are you both sthick? You two are looked flusthed." Max said worriedly.

"I have to go kiddo. Work is calling me now. See you at dinner." Tokiya said like nothing had just happened. He ruffled his brother's hair and leave Fuuko dumbfounded.

"You're leaving again Nii-chan. I though it's your day-oof today!" Touki pouted. He has a sad look plastered on his face.

"Gomen kiddo but I need to go back to work." He said coldly and leaves them.

"Nee-chan. Are you sthick? You really look flushed." Max said touching her fore head, checking if she is really sick.

"I think so. I'll just stay on my room. Tou-chan, be good huh. Call me if you need help." Fuuko stormed out the room leaving the two confused.

"Why are they always like that? Ahh… Max! Why are devouring my cookies!" Touki yelled seeing his bestfriend eating his cookies.

"Hmm… it thasthe delicsthiousth!" Max said wiping his face filled with cookie remnants.

"You are always like that! Eating without asking any permission from me." Touki pouted while folding his arms over his chest.

"I can't help it Touki. It'sth yummy!" Max grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Aoi-chan:**

Weee finally I'm finish… just push the button guys… thanks for the reviews…: ) Hope you've enjoy the song... You're my hunnybunch sugar plum... O.o


	7. Chapter 7: The Hidden Truth

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Vacation is over. I'm bound to lots of school works again. Again, please tell me if I have some grammatical errors. Thanks for everything. Sorry for some grammatical errors and for the late update I'm really tied up with school.

**_Thanks for reviewing my 5th chappie…Hope you will enjoy this chappie… mwah!!! I dedicate this chappie to you,_**

hugs muah hugs

**_Jomai_**- a new reviewer! Jomai-san! Hope you'll like this one. Enjoy reading! 

**_Shenhui_****_- _**Wee… Thanks for the review! That's my favorite song too. I always sing that song if I feel gloomy. Hehehe Poor Mi-chan… I'm so bad letting him dance here. Anyways… he is a good dancer. Hope you'll like this 

**_yanagi-chyan_****_- _**wee…Thanks for the review! If I'll make my own AMV I'll use this song for Mi-chan… wahahaha Hope you'll like this one. 

**_anon- _**Thanks for the review… ehehehe I think everybody did enjoy the song… Hai! I'll follow your advices anon-chan or let's say Mikaro-chan… hehehe I'll counter-check it… hehehe err… Gomen for my tenses dilemma. Hope you'll like this next chappie. 

**_Master Thief_****_- _**Thanks for the review! Hope you'll enjoy this one. 

**_Sexy.butterfly- _**hehehe thanks for the review… awww… cool… I wanna have the ring tone of it… hehehe

**_rhapsody07- _**Cool… a new reviewer again… Hope you'll like this one… R&R… 

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... --, (If I'm Anzai I would make more ToFuu mush on FoR)

**Wanted: Girlfriend**

**Chapter 7: The Hidden Truth**

She looked at the blank space of her room. Nobody can't describe what she feels right now even the most powerful sorcerer or the brightest scientist can't explain what is it. Only one person can tell her what she feels, it's the big buddy up there. She touches the contour of her lips. That simple kiss! It's only a brief kiss but it means so much to her. That simple kiss keeps on bugging her. Why? She let out a defeated sigh.

'Maybe a nice show will cut this train of thoughts.' She muttered

She turns on her TV but to her dismay the shows were filled with kissing couple. Memories of their first kiss bug her again. (--.)

'Maybe a sleep can help.' She sighed. She went under her covers and closes her eyes.

_**-Flashback-**_

Sometime in the month of December, Children are having their Christmas carols outside their neighbor's house and every one would get a free ginger bread cookie from a very kind granny. Couples are happily skating at the lake. Girls are busy chattering about what they had bought a while ago at the mall. It was already Christmas. The season of merry and joy. A glint of happiness can be seen on her eyes as she plays with her newly-born sister. The winter wind gently plays with her purple locks. She looks outside the window as she hears the children singing her favorite Christmas song.

"Silent night… Holy night… all is calm… all is bright…" The group of carolers sings.

"Fuuko" her mother called her attention. Her mother's hair was tied messily. Stress can be seen all over her face. A white apron hugs her slim waist.

"Yes Mother" She replied

"Come, I wanna show you something." She said. The little girl motioned near to her mother who is sitting at the couch near the fireplace.

"What is it mother?" she asked

"Here, my Christmas gift for you." Her mother handed to her a snow globe.

"Wow, its beautiful mother." She said while shaking the snow globe. Little flakes are falling upon the figurine of the mother hugging her daughter.

"You keep it dear huh" Her mother smiled. She nodded.

They heard the creak of the door like someone had just arrived. The little girl's expression perks up. She hastily went to the door. She hugged her father who is brushing off the remnants of snow on his jacket.

"Look father! A snow globe." She tugged her father's shirt. She showed the snow globe to him but he just ignored it. Her face suddenly saddens. She placed the snow globe on top of the table and she remained silent at the corner. Her purple obrs glazed over with misty tears which are gently falling on her reddish face.

"Honey, how's work?" she asked her husband.

"How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that!" he shouted at her. She covered her ears as soon as she heard her father's voice.

"But--- honey, I always call you that." Her mother placed a sad smile on her face.

"Not anymore! I'm leaving." He said

"But—- please hold on honey. I know you're just confused. Don't worry! I'll beautify myself. I'll put make-up just please stay." She hugged her husband but he shrugged her off.

"Stop this Emiko! I love her. I don't love you anymore!" He yelled. Fuuko rushed under the table and covers her ears. Tears keeps on falling on her face. She is afraid. Extremely afraid. She closes her eyes.

"But---Robert! No you're just lying. It's just a joke right?" Her mother said tears gently falls on her face.

"I'm not joking Emiko and will you get off of me!" He yelled as he slaps her straight on the face. Her head was hit on the table where Fuuko is hiding. The snow globe that was placed on top of the table was shattered into pieces. Fuuko yelled seeing her mother unconscious. Her father just leaves them without any word. Guilt can't be seen on his eyes.

"Mom!" Fuuko yelled

"Fuuko" Her mother plastered a sad smile on her face. She coughs some blood.

"Why is your head bleeding mom? And why you are coughing blood?" She asked her innocently. Her mother wipes the tears that are falling from her purple eyes.

"Stay still mom. I'll ask some help." Fuuko said to her assuredly. She stormed out of their house. She knocked at their neighbor's door. The old lady answered her. She told her what happened and they hastily went to their house and when she comes back. She saw her mother who is already dead. Their female neighbor who is a nurse checks her pulse.

"I'm sorry little girl. Your mother is already dead." The nurse said. Fuuko's heart shattered into pieces. She heard her little Ganko cried. She slowly went to her little sister and carried her on her arms. Salty tears gently fall on her face.

"Silent night… Holy night… All is calm… all is bright…"

**_-End Flashback-_**

"NOOO!" Fuuko shouted. She shuddered with that unpleasant memory. She doesn't want to remember the horrible look on her mother's face and the face of the evil man that ruined her life. It's been one of her nightmares since her mother died. A nightmare that would let hundreds of children cries on their bed. An unpleasant past.

"Nee-chan?" That is Touki's innocent voice. He is standing at the portal of her room with a worried look on his face. She avoids his eyes. His eyes, his blue eyes. She secretly wipes her tears away.

"Yes Touki?" she muttered softly. He sits at the foot of her bed. He touches her wet face.

"Why are you crying Nee-Chan?" He brushed away those tears on her eyes.

"It's nothing, Uhmm… my eyes got irritated with dust that's why I cried." She said trying to hide the truth.

"Do you want me to sing you the song again?" he smiled innocently.

"No thanks Touki-chan." She smiled back. The little guy hugs her tightly.

"I missed doing this. Mom always hugs me during winter eve." He smiled sadly.

"Where's your mom Touki?" She asked while brushing his silver locks.

"She's gone. She's up there! Where the angels live." He pointed the ceiling innocently.

'Touki's mom is dead?!' she sends pitiful looks to little Touki.

"Oh, it must be a wonderful place huh Touki. Mom is also up there. I bet they are watching over us." Fuuko giggled.

"Really Nee-chan! Nii-chan told me that it's a very beautiful place. People wear white clothes and they have pure white wings. I wanna go there nee-chan." He said innocently.

"Time will come Touki but not now. Your nii-chan still needs you. He'll be sad if you'll leave him alone." Fuuko said while hugging Touki.

"But Nee-chan you're here to accompany him." He pouted.

"No Touki. I'll not live here for a long time." She giggled.

"But Nee-chan. Nii-chan will be sad too if you'll leave him." He pouted childishly.

"Why do you say so?" She asked him.

"Because he cares for you." Touki's grins widened.

"Really? I think we should have some cookie break Touki!" she smiled.

"Yippee… cookie break! Cookie break! Cookie break!" He chanted. He hastily went to the kitchen. Fuuko followed the out-of-control kid.

* * *

"You still have a meeting sir with Mr. Kyo this evening at innamorata _femminile hotel." _His secretary said while checking his meeting list. 

"Cancel my meeting to him." He said coldly

"But sir this meeting is very important." She was shocked at her boss. This is the first time he cancelled one of his important meetings.

"I have already said it clearly Sakura." He said trying to prolong his patience.

"Yes sir." She said softly. She bows respectfully. She saw the door of his limo slamming shut. She is already used with his boss rudeness.

Fuuko cradled the sleeping Touki on her arms. They are sitting at the sofa at Mikagami's living room. She did some humming in order for the little Mikagami to drift on the world of dreams. She smiles at the scene of the sleeping child on her arms. She snaps at the creak of the opening door. Tokiya had just arrived.

"Touki? Touki?" he called his little brother.

"Shhh… will you lower your voice Mikagami. He is already sleeping." Fuuko hushed him. He motions near to her. He brushes the hair of the sleeping figure. Without any word, she leaves Tokiya while carrying the sleeping Touki. She lazily climbs up the stairs and places him carefully on the bed. Meanwhile, as the usual Tokiya, he went to his working room to work for some important papers. Fuuko passed Tokiya's room; she heard the noise of his keyboards. It's driving her nuts.

She enters his room without any permission to our very busy CEO. Carrying a tray filled with nutritious foods, she placed it at his side table. He sends him his famous glares.

"I didn't give you any permission to enter my territory Kirisawa." He said coldly.

"Cut it off Mi-chan! You look so pale. Give yourself a break ice block! Here! Grab some bite!" she replied.

"I'm not hungry" he averted his gaze to her pretty face.

"You're a big liar Mi-chan!" She replied

"Really Kirisawa?" He cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Hai! So you better eat now before I can see a fainted ice block in front of me because of hunger." She flashed her winning smile.

"I'll eat it later Kirisawa." He said coldly while he continues typing his work.

"No! You eat now!" she insisted. She scoops a spoonful of chicken with rice and lets him open his mouth.

"What are you doing Kirisawa? I not hire you to baby me!" He turns his head away from her.

"Well you're wrong because I'll gonna baby you this time you block of ice! You're so stubborn. Now! Eat!" She said while holding his chin. He snatches the spoon from her. He chews the food painfully as if it is a rusty medal but honestly he enjoys eating the tasty dish.

"What's that look on your face? Does it taste awful?" She asked worriedly, afraid that her culinary skills are rusty anymore. He just looks at her and continues eating the food.

"Ha! I know! You just can't say it through words! I know you love my cooking!" Fuuko said proudly.

"Don't compliment yourself, Fuuko." He said

"Hmph!" her cellphone rings. She excuses her self to Mikagami to answer her call. She went to Tokiya's balcony.

"Fuuko's speaking." She answered.

"Fuuko! It's Umi. I have good news for you. Ganko's operation will be tomorrow at around 8 in the morning." Umi said happily. Fuuko nearly cried after hearing the good news.

"Really! Oh thank God! Thank you!" Fuuko wipes those tears that freed from her eyes.

"Yes Fuuko." Umi replied.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Tell Ganko I love her and I miss her terribly. Thanks Umi. Thank you very much." She said

"I will. You're welcome Fuuko. Ok, I have to go now. Ganko's calling me now." She said

"Bye!" Fuuko replied and turns off her cellphone. She went back to Tokiya who is already finished devouring the food.

"You're seemingly happy huh. Let me guess, your sister's operation will be tomorrow right?" he said frankly

"How did you know about my sister? I didn't tell you anything about her." She said. She wants strangle him for entering her personal life without any permission but she can't force herself to be angry with him because there is something that blocks her to be.

"I have lots of connections Kirisawa. It's needed on your job application ." He said coldly.

"I don't give you any permission to enter my personal life Mikagami." she matches Tokiya's cold voice.

"I permitted my self Kirisawa." He said while sipping his coffee.

"Well, you already permitted yourself without me knowing it so I'll gonna permit myself too. Touki's mom is already dead right?" She said directly, Tokiya almost choked of what he heard.

"How did you know?" he glares at her.

"Touki told me a while ago." She said

"Yeah, his mom is already dead. So what?" he said

"Where's your mom Mi-chan and your dad?" she asked.

"They are both dead." He bowed down his head and he tries to avoid her yes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of an accident."

"Touki is just your step-brother right. Why?" she is really curious about his life. She wants to know what's behind his cold-arrogant façade.

"You better get some sleep Kirisawa. It's getting late." He instantly changes the topic. He tries to avoid that issue. It's been years, he already buried that unpleasant past in the ground.

"Don't change the topic Mikagami. I already permitted myself." She arched one of her eyebrows.

"Forget it Monkey." He said coldly

"No" she stubbornly replied.

"Touki's mother is my father's mistress. His second wife. After my mother died because of an incurable illness, he married Touki's mother after a year. My grandmother strongly disagrees with my father's decision but he didn't mind my granny's remarks to him. Touki is their only son, my half-brother. It was Christmas Eve when my father and Touki's mother because of an accident. What a sad fate. Grandma told us to put Touki in an orphanage. She said he is the cursed kid." He said coldly. She just listen to every word he says. She didn't know how sad is his life is.

'Why am I telling this to her? Boy I'm getting soft.'

"So, why do you keep Touki here instead of putting him in an orphanage?" she asked.

"Because Touki is innocent. He is out with this problem. I know grandma will gonna strangle me if she'll know about this." He chuckled.

"Touki's lucky because he has a brother like you." She smiled.

"Where's your parents Kirisawa?" he asked. Fuuko was stunned after hearing his question.

"My mother is dead and my Father…" she said sadly.

"Why?" he asked

"My mother died before Ganko's birthday. We didn't know she is already diagnosed with cancer in the brain. My mother found out that my dad is dating our lady neighbor. She didn't mind it; she keeps on serving my demon father! Before Ganko's birthday, they fought terribly and when my father pushed my mother roughly. Her head was hit on the table and she didn't make it to the hospital." She cried really hard. Her cries gives him creeps, he didn't wanna see a crying lady in front of him. It reminds him of his mother before she died. Tokiya hugs her closer to him. She was shocked at his gestures.

"Oh… sorry I'm ruining your shirt." She sniffed.

"No, it's better to cry than keeping it inside." He smiled.

Her lids became heavier as time pass by. She fell asleep on his arms. He smiles at sleeping figure leaning on him. He carries her to her room and places her gently on her bed. She stirs a little. A realizations struck him and that is he never knew angels would disguise like her.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Tokiya said at the sleeping figure. She gently opens her eyes. She wants to spank the person who intrudes her sleep. 

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Today's your sister's operation Kirisawa! Why are you still on bed?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Oh!" She snaps. She hurriedly went inside the bathroom to take a bath. He leaves her in peace.

Outside the house a limo is waiting for them. Touki is already inside the limo playing with his game boy while Tokiya is waiting for her, trying to prolong his patience.

"Shall we go now?" Fuuko asked him

"Yes Kirisawa" he said coldly and get inside the limo.

"Do you want that nurses will flock over you Mi-chan?" she asked him

"Don't worry Kirisawa, I'll gonna use this." He said, he let her see his cap and shades.

"Ohh…"

"So get in."

_**Hospital**_

"Fuuko!" Umi yelled while running to her.

"Oh! Umi!" she hugs her bestfriend. Tokiya clutches his brother's hand so that he won't loose him.

"Who is that guy with you?" she whispered to her bestfriend.

"It's Tokiya Mikagami with his brother." She said silently.

"You gotta be kidding Fuuko." she looks at her bestfriend weirdly.

"Will I lie onto you Umi!? I'm telling the truth." Fuuko said with eyes widen.

"Oh! Really!" Umi shrieks.

"Where's Ganko?" she asked.

"She is already inside the O.R. we'll wait for some minutes okay." Umi said assuredly. Fuuko went to Tokiya who is checking the hospital's bulletin board.

"Why are you still here? I thought you have your work Today." She asked him.

"I'm staying" he said coldly.

"What?"

"I said I'm staying." He repeats it again.

"Why are we here Big brother? What is this place?" Touki asked his brother innocently. It is his first visit to a public hospital. The place is quite foreign to him.

"It's a hospital Touki. We're here for your Fuuko-neechan's sister." He said

"You have a sister Nee-chan?" he looks at her with his innocent eyes.

"Yes, I have one Touki. You'll gonna meet her soon." She smiles at him.

"Really! That would be great!" Touki jumps up and down. Tokiya smiles as he sees his brother's reaction.

"Oh, Mi-chan, this is Umi my bestfriend and Umi this is Tokiya Mikagami." she introduced to him her bestfriend.

"Please to meet you Ms. Umi." He bows politely.

"You too Mr. Mikagami." she did the same.

They waited outside OR. They sit at those white benches. They decided to remain silent.

"Doctor" Fuuko approaches Ganko's doctor who had just finished with Ganko's operation.

"She's fine Ms. Kirisawa. Nothing to worry. She just need these medicine for her early recover." He said to her bluntly.

"Oh Thank God. How about the payments?" she asked him.

"No need to worry. All your bills were already settled. Mr. Mikagami paid the bills." He said while looking at the tall guy behind her. She was stunned after what he said. She looks at him with wide open eyes.

"Excuse me for a while Ms. Kirisawa." He said while excusing his self.

"Oh, Fuuko, I'll just go back to Ganko's room." Umi did the same.

Fuuko is still rooted on her spot. She can't say a word.

"You don't need to mention it Kirisawa." He said coldly.

"You paid all the bills Mikagami without me knowing it?" She said

"Why? Is there something wrong returning gratitude?" he rolled his eyes.

Fuuko didn't say any word but she just hugs him tightly. Warmth spread through out his body. He missed that warm. It's been years since he felt this warm.

"Thank You" she whispered to him.

"Welcome" he replied

* * *

**Aoi-chan**

I'm done guys! Woah… hehehe just push the go button guys and give me some reviews. Weee… Let's celebrate for Pacquiao's victory! Wuhooo… hehehe


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Purple Jam Cup Cake

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Please tell me if I have some grammatical errors huh… Anyways… this one would be a song-chappie… hehehe Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul… Hope you'll enjoy this one guys… Jessie is cute and so do Mi-chan… Hahahaha Gomen for the late update… I'm really busy nowadays. ,

**_Thanks for reviewing my chappie…Hope you will enjoy this chappie… mwah!!! I dedicate this chappie to you,_**

hugs muah hugs

**_Shenhui_****_- _**Oh… Nee-chan… thanks for the review… yeah… its mushy here… ahaha enjoy this one Nee-chan!

**_yanagi-chyan_****_- _**Oh… Nee-chan… Thanks… hehehe yeah… I love writing the angsty part… hehehe we'll gonna balance humor and angst here… Enjoy this part Nee-chan!

**_anon- _**Arigatou Gozaimasu for the review…hahaha Really!!! Yeah… stupid father of Fuuko… Hope you'll gonna enjoy this one! R&R.

**_Master Thief_****_- _**Thanks for the review Thief-chan… hope you'll like this chappie… Enjoy!

**_rhapsody07- _**Oh… Thanks for the review… ahehehe my fic is kinda long… I have still hmmm… lots of chappies to make… Patience is a Virtue rhapsody-chan… hehehe

**_Tofuu-Neechan- _**I missed your reviews Nee-chan! I know you're kinda busy right now… hehehe it's ok… at least you reviewed! Mwah Nee-chan… I'm glad you like my previous chappie… anyways… I've read Girly's review on your fic… Toink… he complimented you and back-fired you… at least he reviewed… hehehe I'll just make Toki suffer here… hehehe

**_Johanne- _**Wow… another reviewer!!! Yipee… hehehe oh Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! Wow… I can't imagine that… that's quite flattering… Hope you'll like this next chappie… ,

**_cLoTiHeArT_****_- _**Oh… Hai… A pure Pilipina… hahaha Hai… he's getting soft… Hope you'll enjoy this chappie… hahaha more revelations in this part. Anyways, I missed your reviews… hehehe

**_wisk- _**Thanks for reviewing my last fic… mwah…

**_razor wire_**- oh… razor-kun… thanks for reviewing my fic "Welcome to Shady Side Training Camp" hehehe yeah… sure I will… maybe If I have some of my free time.

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... --, (If I'm Anzai I would make more ToFuu mush on FoR)

**Wanted: Girlfriend**

**Chapter 8: The Sweet Purple Jam Cup Cake **

Ganko gently opens her eyes. She's been sleeping for 3 hours after her operation. She felt a tinge of pain on her feet. She winces a little and tries to sit up.

"You should be laying Imouto-chan. Do you want your doctor let you stay here for 4 more weeks?" Fuuko said to her sister. She knew how much her sister hate the hospital.

"Mou! I wanna play outside with Kaoru and the other." She pouted.

"Not now sweety, you need to rest for your fast recovery." Fuuko instructed her sister.

"But!"

"No more buts! Just follow what Nee-chan said and you'll be better." she ruffled her sister's hair. She smiles seeing her sister's childish pout. She knows that she'll follow her rules. Tokiya enters Ganko's room without any permission. Ganko can't believe of what she sees. The handsome CEO is standing before here. Alive and in flesh. She rubs her eyes and slaps her face just to know it is true.

"Tell me if I'm dreaming or not Nee-chan." She said.

"You're not dreaming Ganko. That tall piece of ice block really exists. Even I can't believe it." Fuuko joked. Tokiya sends her his famous glares.

"It's Mikagami Tokiya!" Ganko yelled. Fuuko instantly covers her mouth before anyone else could here her shrieking sound.

"Lower your voice Ganko. Those Nurses here might hear you and they would flock Mi-chan over here. Let's pity the CEO." She said.

"You knew each other?" Ganko asked.

"Yes, actually Ms. Ganko your sister is my girlfriend." Tokiya said coldly and he circled his arms to Fuuko's waist. She didn't mind Tokiya's sudden gestures. She place a forced smile on her face.

"She…. She's your girlfriend!?" Ganko can't say a word. She can't explain what she feels. She can't BELIEVE that her sister is the girlfriend of our beloved CEO.

"Hi Nee-chan! I'm Touki." Touki interrupted her train of thoughts. He flashes her his cute innocent smiles.

"Who is he? Don't tell me he is your son." She narrows her eyes while looking at her grinning sister.

"Silly Ganko, This is Touki, Mi-chan's brother and Touki this is my sister Ganko." Fuuko said while motioning the little guy near to Ganko's bed.

"Hi! Nice to meet Nee-chan." Touki bows respectfully.

"Nice to meet you too." Ganko smiled

"She can stay at my house Fuuko for her early recovery. I'll assign one of my maids to assist her needs." Tokiya blurted. Fuuko was so shocked of what he had said. She didn't expect that he would let her sister stay in his spacious mansion. She is about to reply him but he blocks her.

"I already instructed my maids to arrange her room so no need to worry." He said. Fuuko just looks at him dumbfounded. She can't believe what is happening right now.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Ganko's doctor.

"So, Doctor. How is she? Can we take her home?" Fuuko asked

"You can take her home now. Just drink these medicines and she'll feel better." the doctor replied. He hands her some of Ganko's medicine.

The doctor leaves them peacefully. Fuuko together with Umi pack Ganko's stuffs. On the other hand, Tokiya guides Ganko into his Limo and Touki keeps on telling Ganko about Fuuko and Tokiya's adventures.

* * *

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Fuuko steps out from the limo with a smile on her face. She can feel the cold winter wind blowing on her soft face. She looks at the pail painted house of Tokiya.

'Oh… Christmas is nearing. We have to decorate the house before Christmas.' She wonders.

"What are you looking at?" Tokiya asked. Ganko was also confused of the sudden change of mood of her sister.

"We have a task to do today!" Fuuko said cheerily.

"Task?" a questionable look was written all over his face.

"Uhuh!" Fuuko replied.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Touki and Ganko asked.

"We will decorate the mansion with Christmas decors!" Fuuko replied happily.

"WHAT!?"

"Fuuko! It will take months if we'll decorate our mansion! Look at this place!" Tokiya yelled.

"Well, I already had a plan for that. Your servants can help us here and we will be the one to decorate the Christmas tree." Fuuko smiled happily at those grinning servants at her back and Touki is flashing him his puppy-dog-eyes. He knows that his brother loves her ideas so he can't resist and said "Hai" painfully.

They both jump with joy except Tokiya who just remain standing and watching his brother happily.

_**I know that you are something special**_

_**To you I'd be always faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed**_

_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

His maids start to pull out boxes of dusty decorations. He coughs while he pulls out those old Christmas lanterns and decors. He still remember those years with his deceased mother, they will hang lanterns at their windows and put some Christmas lights on their Christmas tree and now he is doing it again because of Fuuko.

"Mikagami, hey… you ok?" Fuuko smiles at him brightly.

"Yes I am Kirisawa" He replied coldly and hastily pulled out those decors inside the box.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

His servants start decorating the front part of the mansion. They hang Santa with his Reindeers near the doorway. They also put some Christmas decors on the door and Christmas lights on the bushes around. Meanwhile, Touki is trying to reach the highest past of the Christmas tree just to hang his nutcracker.

"Here kiddo" Tokiya said as he lift up his brother near the part where he wants to place his nutcracker.

"Arigatou Nii-chan" Touki said and placed a peck on his cheeks.

On the other hand, Fuuko is decorating the highest part of the Christmas tree. She uses the ladder so she can reach it. Unfortunately, she slips off but luckily Tokiya caught her before her butt touches the floor.

A blush crept on her face for Mikagami's face is just an inch close to hers. She instantly snaps and says "Arigatou Gozaimasu"

The only word that he had said is "Beautiful"

"What's beautiful?" Fuuko asked.

"These decors Kirisawa" He replied coldly

Fuuko just sticks out her tongue in return.

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

A Christmas ball had fallen on her head. She winced in pain and sends glares to Tokiya who is holding the box of Christmas balls. Touki starts wrapping Fuuko with garlands. Fuuko chases the grinning child. Meanwhile, Tokiya is arranging the poinsettias on their staircase while Ganko is busily arranging the figurines under the Christmas which is portraying the Nativity of Jesus.

Tokiya is starting to get irritated with Touki and his immature playmate. The worst thing that he did is carrying Fuuko upside-down and instantly dumps her on the icy cold snow.

"I hate you MIKAGAMI!" she shouted while she marches inside the house totally wet. Mikagami wanna laugh of what he sees. Ganko and Touki start laughing. They can't help it. Seeing a wet Fuuko with twigs on her hair. Her long shinny hair is now like a garbage bag filled with trash.

"Don't laugh!" Fuuko stomps on her way to her room and Tokiya flashes his winning smiles.

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

_**You might need time to think it over**_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward**_

_**I'll ease your mind**_

_**If you give me the chance**_

_**I will never make you cry c'mon lets try**_

After three hours of working with their Christmas tree, staircase and the other parts of Mikagami's mansion they are finally done. They let out a heavy sigh. Fuuko wipes her sweaty forehead.

"Want something to eat guys?" Fuuko asked and a smile was painted on their face except Tokiya who just grin. They hastily went to the kitchen. They need food for their grumbling stomachs.

Touki together with Fuuko start putting the baking materials on the table while Tokiya starts pulling out those ingredients needed for baking. Ganko arranges the materials on the table.

"Ganko you start sifting the flour. Tokiya you mix all the ingredients and I and Touki will do the molding." Fuuko instructed them. A flowery apron is hugging Tokiya's waist. He is not used with this. A scowl is visible on his face. He started putting all the ingredients on the bowl. He didn't mind to measure it; he just put everything that he sees on the bowl.

"What have you done MIKAGAMI!?" Fuuko yelled. A horrid look was written all over her face. She can't believe of what she sees. A slimmy mixture on the bowl and an innocent look on Tokiya's face.

"I just did what you had told me to do." He replied innocently.

"No! You are not making a food for a pig MIKAGAMI! We are making food for humans!" she yelled. She let out a defeated sigh. She neared him and throws the pig food on the trashcan. She pulls his skinny hand and let him hold the ladle. She puts the ingredients skillfully; she places her hand on top of Tokiya's hand and they stir the mixture slowly.

"You stir it slowly and always draw a smile on your face." Fuuko smiled.

"Ahh…" Tokiya replied

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

He just looks at her innocent face without her knowing it. Touki started applying some icing on Ganko and Fuuko's face. They keep on laughing and giggling but Tokiya just smirk at the scene. His eyes are still on Fuuko's face. He didn't know why but he wants touch her soft face. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey! Mi-chan… move some limbs there! Join us here." Fuuko cuts off his train of thoughts.

Without any word he throws the icing pie on her face and Ganko and Touki keep on laughing at her face.

"This is unfair!" Fuuko shouted

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"Okay! We are done with the finishing touches. We can now put it in the oven." Fuuko said cheerfully.

"So we will wait!" Touki pouted.

"We must, and then we can eat it." Ganko smiled

"So while waiting. We can do something special!" Fuuko said

"Special?" A questionable look was plastered on Tokiya's face.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?**_

_**Baby do you think you could want me too**_

_**I don't wanna waste your time**_

_**Do you see things the way I do**_

_**I just wanna know if you feel it too**_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

"This is what you call special?" Tokiya said looking at the cone of lemon ice cream in front of him.

"Uhum…" Fuuko said while licking the lemon ice cream.

"Kirisawa! It is freezing cold and we are eating ice cream here! Do you want to get sick?" Tokiya said coldly.

"You are concern with my health. Oh… That's quite flattering Tokiya." Fuuko teased him. She pretends like a shy high school fan girl.

"No I'm not! I'm concern with the health of the kids here." He said pointing the two grinning kid with some remnants of ice cream on their lips.

"Tokiya, we turned on the heater and it's okay to eat ice cream unless you don't like It." she said in a duh tone. She arches one of her eyebrows while looking at Tokiya.

"I eat ice cream Monkey" he backfired

"Really, then why you let your ice cream melt on your hands?" she said pointing the melting ice cream on his hand.

"Because I don't like lemon ice cream!" he said coldly.

"How dare you say that? Lemon flavor is the best flavor of ice cream. You will miss half of your life and you will regret the day that you didn't taste LEMON ICE CREAM." She said emphasizing the word "lemon ice cream".

"I agree with Nee-chan Nii-chan. You should be. It's tasty. Please." Touki said sending him his puppy dog eyes.

He let out a defeated sigh. He shots his eyes close while eating the ice cream.

'It doesn't taste bad.' He said to himself as he devours the ice cream. Fuuko and Touki just look at him with a big sweat drop on their heads.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You beautiful soul, yeah.**_

****

"Where we should hang the mistletoe?" Touki asked innocently

"Over there!" Ganko pointed

Touki hangs the mistletoe on top of Fuuko and Tokiya. A grin forms at Ganko's face and said "Nee-chan..."

"What?" Fuuko's face turned white after seeing the mistletoe being hanged on top of them.

"It's a tradition that anyone who is under the mistletoe must kiss each other... on the lips." Ganko said emphasizing the word lips.

Fuuko stick out her tongue...

"Thanks" Tokiya said softly to her ears.

"For what?" she gives him a questionable look.

"For everything" he said and gives her a soft peck on the lips.

* * *

**Aoi-chan:**

I saw Fuuko kissing! Mikagami... under the mistletoe last night!!! hehehe Arigatou Gozaimasu!! I'm done! Yippee…. Push the button guys and make the little lady over here happy. , hehehe


	9. Chapter 9: Bucket of Ice

**Aoi-chan's big mouth **

Hello people… I guess… it's been weeks since I updated my last chappie… I am just lazy to update… toinks… no I'm just really busy these past few weeks… :P

Anyways… please tell me if I have some grammatical errors… or bad grammar… okay… Onegai… Arigatou Gozaimasu! Gomen for making you wait my dear reviewers… mwah…

**_Thanks for reviewing my chappie…Hope you _****_will enjoy this chappie… mwah!!! I dedicate this chappie to you, _**

**_XOXOX _**

**_Shenhui-Neechan- _**Toinks… I understand… Gomen!!! I dunno eh… LOL… but I'm glad I have a medical friend here to supervise me… LOL Hope you'll enjoy this chappie… yeah! Hurray for the LEMON ICECREAM!!! P

**_yanagi-Neechan- _**yeah… the undying tradition… the mistletoe! LOL… Hope you'll like this Nee-chan! D

**_anon- _**Ohh… Arigatou… at least I made you feel happy… D Hope you'll loke this Anon-chan… LOL

**_Master Thief_****_-_**Hai… The undying tradition!!! Hope you'll like this… D

**_rhapsody07- _**Nah… it's ok… LOL… oh sure! Why not! You can call me Nee-chan… I christen you Rhapsody-chan to be my little sister… LOL Hope you'll enjoy this chappie.

**_Khryzle-Neechan_****_-_** It's a song-chappie… LOL… ohhh… Nee-chan… Girly must try the our Favorite icecream… he'll miss one-half of his life if he'll ignore our favorite… Force Girly to eat it… he just eats the sugar cone tsk tsk tsk… I guess it taste blunt coz there is no ICECREAM!!! LOL… Hope you'll love this chappie… Thanks… P Love your new penname… hahaha

**_Johanne- _**Hai!!! I love Jesse!!! Weee I am so happy I have a companion here who loves Jesse!!! LOL… ohhh Thanks… I'll keep on surprising you… Hope you'll like this one! D

**_cLoTiHeArT- _**LOL… hai he is!!! Oh… Gomen for the late update… I am really tied up with school. Hope you'll love this chappie… R&R

**_jade007-_**Thanks for reviewing! Hai… we have lots here… LOL… just keep on reviewing and reading… D Hope you'll like this one.

**_Jomai-chan- _**Arigatou Gozaimasu for the review! Hope you'll love this one! D

**_Joide's KB 4ever_**- wee… a new reviewer! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like this one! D

**_XOXOX_**

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... --, (If I'm Anzai I would make more ToFuu mush on FoR)

**Wanted: Girlfriend **

**Chapter 9: Bucket of Ice**

She slowly crawled out from her bed. She really had a good time with her sister and with the Mikagamis yesterday. She smiles after remembering the scene but something that struck her. Her eyes went wide remembering the mistletoe and the kisses.

'Oh… He did it again! He keeps on stealing kisses from me! I'll let that ice block pay!' she said with a threatening look on her face.

She hastily changes her pajamas and went straight on Mikagami's room. It's her chance now and she won't let it slip on her hands. She went outside and fills the bucket with snow. She enters the mansion with a devious smile on her face. She is carrying a bucket filled with snow. She is planning something nasty to our sleeping CEO. She flashes an evil grin after reading Tokiya's note pasted on his door.

**_Don't you ever DARE my room! _**

'Really? I'm scared!' she said mentally and she detaches the paper from the door and crinkles it.

Another note was found on his door mat.

**_GET OUT! _**

'Get out yourself!' she flashes her evil grin.

She neared her prey who is curling on his bed like a baby. He is half-naked which made Fuuko blush. His silver locks were tousled and his mouth was parted open. His skin is so soft to touch. His physique…

'Whoa! Fuuko! FOCUS! You must not look his delicious yummy body!' she let out a heavy sigh.

She found a note hanged on his lamp saying **_Don't you DARE to touch me! _**

'Well… I'm daring honey… Sorry…' she said mentally

She mentally said 'Ready… set!'

**_SPLASH!_**

"SHIT!" he roared like a lion.

A fully awakened Tokiya bolted up and was filled with ice. Fuuko can't help but to laugh. If she has a camera right now. She'll take a shot of him. He sends daggers to her. He pulled her on his bed.

"OUCH!" she shouted and sends flares on his pretty face.

"What the HELL are you doing!?" He yelled straight on her face. She plastered a childish smile on her face.

"It's a sweet payback MIKAGAMI!" she said between laughter.

"Oh! You think this full thing out of shit is funny!" he shouted. He pins her on his bed. The smile on her face was wiped off. It was place with fear.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" She shouted trying to free herself from his strong grasp. A horrid look is now visible on her face. It's not a joke anymore. It's her first time to see a real PISSED off Mikagami. Another fact, what would the people say that a sexy Tokiya is on top of her which is naked and her being pinned by him on his bed.

"Do you think I would let my prey free from my trap?" He said lowering his usual cold voice.

"What have I done to you?" He said leveling his face on her face.

"I… you…" she stammers. His hot breath is a tingling sensation on her neck. He looks at her face.

"You stole my first kiss and you make me feel comfortable and cared and I HATE IT! I hate the way you treated me!" she spats.

"Wow! Brilliant Kirisawa. Now! I'm the one who is appearing evil here! Well, if you miscalculated it Kirisawa. You already enter my personal life. You have already reached its boundaries." He replied.

"You are pathetic! You are just like those women! Keeps on bugging me!" He said.

She let her salty tears free on her eyes. Now, he is comparing her to his bedpost ladies.

"I…" she was about to say something when Tokiya's lips crushed on hers. He kissed her passionately while wrapping his strong arms on her small frame. She was in daze. Her eyes went wide; she can't believe what's happening right now. He gently brushes her tear stained face. They broke apart trying to catch some air. She can't look straight on his face. She summons all her guts to slap him but before she can lay her hands on his pretty face. He pinned her again on his bed and kisses her softly. His kisses plead her to kiss him back. She wraps her hands on his neck. Her body fitted perfectly on his strong physique. He gently moves his head on her neck and kisses her gently. A tinge of sensation crawls on her spine.

'No! This is wrong!' she said mentally and slaps him hard on the face. She storms out from his bedroom. Still salty tears are cascading on her soft face.

He was left alone on his bed. He touches his bruised cheek. He didn't expect that things will end up like this. He touches his lips. Is he starting to get attracted with his employee? With that girl?

His train of thoughts was cut off by a phone call. It's his grandma, demanding him to let Fuuko visit her. He let out a heavy sigh and being a dutiful grandson he agreed with it. He lazily went inside his bathroom and took a warm shower.

* * *

She is sitting at the corner of her room. Staring at the wide space in front of her. She touches her bruised lips. His lips… she can't deny that fact that it tastes good. She shakes her head to let those bugging thoughts flew away from her. She wipes those falling tears on her face. 

'No! Not him' she said

She was cut off by knock on her door. She wipes her tears and start acting like there's nothing happened.

"Yes?" She opened the door and cam face-to-face with Touki.

"Time for breakfast Nee-chan." He said and starts pulling her on the kitchen where the others are waiting.

In the kitchen, Ganko is silently sipping her milk while Tokiya is eating his omelet like he has his own world. Touki sits besides Ganko and he begins to eat his soup which is starting to cool. So no choice, she has to sit beside him.

"I'm done; I'll just stay at my room Nee-chan." Ganko said while wiping her mouth with the table napkin.

"Okay, don't forget to drink your medicine." Fuuko said.

"I will, come Touki! Show me some of your favorite movies. You're my movie analysis now and we will have our own movie marathon!" Ganko said cheerfully.

"Weee cool!!! I'll just call Max and his brother so we can have a bunch of peeps here. I can tell my nanny to bring us some popcorn!" Touki said punching his fist on the air. They went upstairs with his Nanny so they can start their Movie marathon immediately.

They are left there alone. Nobody even make a noise. The silence is deafening and Fuuko can't stand it. She was about to say something when Tokiya cut him.

"My grandma wants to see you now. I'll call Lassie to assist your needs." He said coldly and leaves her alone the kitchen. She heard the creek sound of the closing door. She let out a heavy sigh. Her head snaps hearing a knock on the door.

The maid opened it for her and a grinning Lassie is in front of her with his two assistants.

"Whoa! You are as fast as a cheetah!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"Yes honey and don't compare me with a cheetah, oh by the way. Yanagi is with me deary so I guess I won't have a hard time choosing your dress." Lassie said flashing his toothy grin.

"Yanagi?" Fuuko said when a girl dashed off from nowhere hugged her tightly.

"Fuuko! Sis! I'm so glad to see you again!" Yanagi squealed.

"Good to see you to Yanagi." Fuuko laughed.

"So let's start our job Yanagi!" Lassie smiled evilly and Yanagi nodded in agreement.

"But wait! I don't have any clothes?" Fuuko said.

"Let me do my job Fuu-chan." Yanagi said while pulling her inside her room. Lassie's assistants bring some pile of fluttering clothes and sets of make-ups.

* * *

"Anybody home?" somebody called from outside. Touki looked outside Ganko's window and saw his friend with his brother outside. 

"It's Max!!!" Touki yelled and hastily went outside to meet his friends. He leads them to Ganko's room.

Ganko is busily munching some curls. Her world stops upon seeing a cute guy with Touki.

"Nee-chan this is Kaoru, Max's brother." Touki introduced him to the stunning lady sitting on the bed.

"And this is my friend Max." He said while Max is starting to munch their food. He patted him to avert his attention from the food. Ganko chuckled on the sight.

"And Nii-chan and Max this is Ganko, my Fuuko-nee's sister." He said.

"Please to meet you Ganko." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh… please to meet you too." She replied with a blushing face.

"So, we knew each other now! We can start our Movie marathon!" Touki said happily.

* * *

After finishing Fuuko's make-up. Lassie was satisfied of his work. There was a slightest touch of make-up on her face. 

"Now, to impress grandma, we should find a dress that will fit you perfectly." Yanagi said while scanning her chosen dresses.

"Let's try that one darling." Lassie said pointing the crimson haltered dress. She looks the two, she is confused what dress will she wear.

"Na ah… it's pretty cold outside. I guess this pink one and we'll match it with this pink furry coat and pink heels." Yanagi smiled cheerily handing Fuuko her chosen dress. Fuuko promptly followed her instruction.

"So, what do you think?" Fuuko said as she steps out from the bathroom.

"Perfect!" they both exclaimed.

"Thanks guys!" Fuuko said while hugging the two when Lassie noticed something flashing brilliant swinging freely on Fuuko's neck.

"What a beautiful necklace" Lassie said while holding the gem.

"Hmm… my brother gave it to you right?" Yanagi smiled sweetly.

"Hai!" Fuuko blushed.

"The chauffeur is waiting for you outside. So go now deary." Lassie and Yanagi said as they helped Fuuko put on her coat. Fuuko bid her goodbyes and Thanks to them.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came here to see me darling." Lucy said greeting Fuuko with her warm smiles. She envelopes Fuuko with her motherly hug and motions her on their cozy couch. 

"Me too Grandma." Fuuko replied. The maid takes of her coat and put it on their coat rack.

"Mirna, please tell Tony to turn on the warmer." Lucy instructed her maid which she promptly followed.

She can now feel the warm atmosphere on the living room.

"Do you wanna have something to drink honey?" Lucy asked her guest.

"Oh sure, tea madam." She replied. Lucy commanded her maid to bring them some teas.

"I think you are wondering why I called you." Lucy said while the maids are serving them their hot lavender tea.

"Hai, what is it grandma?" she asked Mrs. Mikagami while sipping her tea.

"You know, I just want have some little chat with you and I just want to know how's life with you two?" She smiled at Fuuko who is blushing madly.

"Well we are fine. He is really caring that makes me love him more and we are having a good time together." Fuuko said telling Lucy a very sweet lie.

'I'm sorry Lucy' she said mentally.

"Good to hear that deary. So when will be the wedding?" she asked which made Fuuko withdraw what she is drinking.

"Oh, I don't wanna conclude some stuffs grandma, it depends to Mi-chan if he'll propose or not." She replied as bullets of sweats gently flow on her face.

"Anyhow, do you wanna see Tokiya's baby pictures?" Lucy smiled sweetly to Fuuko which punctually agreed with it.

Fuuko can't help but to laugh at the grinning baby Tokiya holding his own diaper. She flips some pages of the photo album and a naked baby Tokiya on the bathtub welcomed her. She can't help to blush. She remembered what happened a while ago.

"Are you okay deary? You look flushed." Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh! It's nothing grandma. I just remember something." She said

Lucy places a suspicious grin on her face and said "Did you Tokiya… you know…"

"Waaah! Grandma! I know what are you thinking and we haven't done it!" Fuuko yelled trying to hide her beet red face with her palms.

"Don't lie little girl!" Lucy neared her.

"No! Grandma! Honestly." Fuuko pouted childishly.

"You silly kid. I know you won't do it. My grandson is a very conservative type of guy and he won't touch his girl before the wedding night." Lucy laughed whole-heartedly.

Fuuko just smiled at her.

Fuuko checks her clock. It's already twilight and she has to go home now.

"Oh! Grandma, I have to go. Arigatou Gozaimasu for the time. I really had a great time with you. Hope that we'll do this again." Fuuko smiled at her while wearing his coat.

"You are welcome my dear. Before you leave, here bring these. You know my grandson loves Kare-kare and he would love this." Lucy said handing her the container.

"I will." Fuuko said giving Lucy a brief hug.

"Sayonara!" Lucy waved

Fuuko enters the Limo with a smile on her face while hugging the container of Kare-kare.

* * *

"Yes Mr. Clarck, we are trying to negotiate with the other company so will it be okay for you if we will send the results on saturday. Yes Sir. Have a good day." Tokiya said while putting done his phone. He starts typing some documents on his computer. 

"Sir you have a visitor." His secretary said, standing on the office portal.

Without any permission from Mikagami, the said visitor gets inside his room. Her pink locks swings like wind. She approaches our busy CEO and said "Still the same Mikagami I've knew."

Mikagami averted his gaze to the intruder's image. His eyes went wide after seeing the girl.

"Why? Did you miss me Tokiya?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Why are you here?" He asked lowering his tone.

"I miss you" The girl said sweetly with her eyes looks at him pleadingly.

"Nicole" Tokiya muttered

* * *

**Aoi-chan: **

I'm done! Waaaaahhhh… Merry Christmas everyone!!! Mwah!!! Please send some reviews for me… please… eto nalang Christmas gift niyo sa akin… hehehe LOL… toinks… ok… mwah!!!

(--.) - all errors are mine... painful errors...


	10. Chapter 10: Twist of Fate

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Hello again my dear readers!!! Gomen if my last chapter was a bit rush… Hahahaha I dunno why I end up like that?!? Cramming times of Aoi… O.O Anyways… Hope you had enjoyed the last chappie… I guess you were bit confused with Nicole and Kikyo?!? Well there will be lots of revelations here… hehehe Thanks for patiently waiting for my chappie… Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! Love you all!!!

By the way!!! In regards with Tokiya-san's baby pictures… -Master Thief- hehehe I have to sneak at Anzai's work shop to find it… or Khryzle-nee can help me here… kill Anzai first then baby pictures… Hahahaha

Sorry for the late update… I'm really… really!!! BUSY!!! hehehe

**_Thanks for reviewing my chappie…Hope you will enjoy this chappie… mwah!!! I dedicate this chappie to you,_**

Xoxox

**_Angel.kreuz, scorchingblue, winoa Fuuko huel 13, khryzle-neechan, Master Thief, Shen-neechan, clotiheart, yan-neechan, _****_Joide's KB 4ever_****_, sexy.butterfly, mikaro, Johann-chan…_**

(Good to see new reviewers here! ;D)

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's... --, (If I'm Anzai I would make more ToFuu mush on FoR)

**Wanted: Girlfriend**

**Chapter 10: Twist of Fate**

"Nicole?!?" Tokiya muttered, shocked was written all over his face. 'Why is she here?' he keeps on asking his self.

"We need to talk Tokiya." Nicole said with sadness on her eyes. She been longing for him. It's been years since they last talked with each other.

Tokiya nodded and they went to a nearby Italian restaurant. They went to the secluded area of the restaurant where they can talk privately.

"How are you?" Nicole asked while sipping her coffee. Tokiya is trying to avoid her emerald eyes. He swears not to look at her eyes again.

"I'm fine… How's New York?" He asked

"Magnificent! Brilliant!" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh! Yeah Broadway… I guess you already found your true happiness there." Tokiya said coldly. 'It's her dream'

"At first yes, but I was wrong." She bowed down her head. Her voice was filled with sadness and regret.

"Why?" He asked with a comforting voice.

"I've heard that you have a new girlfriend. I saw your pictures. She's pretty and obviously lucky." She smiled trying to avoid his questions.

"I'm still asking you Nicole! Stop changing the topic." He said coldly.

"Well, do you wanna hear it? I am a fool Tokiya! I left you because of my stupid dream! Now I'm starting to regret! How I wish I can turn back time!" Nicole nearly shouted, tears gently fall on her face. Tokiya didn't know what to do. He doesn't wanna see his first girlfriend cry in front of him. He wants to wipe those tears away. He offers her his handkerchief which she promptly accepted it.

"I'm sorry Tokiya" she said

'Are you happy Tokiya?' his inner self asked.

'I dunno!? She's back!' he said

'Yes she is… but you know already that there is already someone that is waiting for you.' his inner self said

'How can you tell?' he said sarcastically

'Coz you already found someone to replace her! You're just blind to see!' His inner self said

'No I'm not!' He battled with his inner self.

"But I guess, I'm too late. You already found someone." She said with a forced smile on her face.

Tokiya just nodded.

"I have to go." She said but before she leaves she said to him "Let's do this some other time."

He was left alone on the table. His mind can't function well. Now, Nicole is back and things are getting more complicated than before.

* * *

Before Fuuko went back home she decided to stop on a nearby Italian Restaurant to buy some freshly baked ginger bread and lasagna for the kids.

A beautiful lady who is going out from the restaurant caught her eyes. She is wondering why the lady is crying.

'Poor girl… another broken heart.'

"What your order Madam?" Her train of thoughts was cut off by the waiter's voice.

"Oh! A pack of ginger bread and Lasagna… Take out." She smiled at the waiter.

"Please wait for five minutes Madam." He said leaving Fuuko. She saw something silver at the end of the restaurant. It's Tokiya! Seated at the corner of the room alone.

'Why is he here all alone?' she asked her self.

Tokiya noticed the presence of someone. He averted his gaze to the beautiful lady on the counter and he was so shocked that it is Fuuko. He went near to her without being noticed by Fuuko. The waiter smiled at Fuuko while carrying her order and said "Here's your order madam."

"Thanks How---"she asked when Tokiya continued her statement.

"How much is her order?" He asked while opening his wallet.

"That would be 2,000 pesos." He said and Tokiya hand him the money.

"Ahmm… Thanks" Fuuko muttered.

"So, How's Grandma?" he asked

"She's okay… we had a good talk and yeah she let me see some of your picture." Fuuko said grinning like a child.

"Don't tell me my baby pictures!" Tokiya said with a threatening look on his face.

"I won't tell you! Bleh!" Fuuko said childishly while skipping back to the limo. Tokiya sends her his cold glares while following her.

"Tell me!" he said ridding with her childishness.

"Bleh!!!" she sticks out her tongue.

* * *

"We better go now Touki. Thanks for the time and by the way, nice to meet you Ganko. Come Max." Kaoru said pulling his sleeping brother while hugging the pop corn dreamingly.

"Owww… Okay! Bye! See you tomorrow Max and Kaoru-niichan!" Touki said with a sad look on his face.

"Nice to meet you too Kaoru!" Ganko smiled sweetly which made Kaoru blush. He nodded and bid his goodbyes to them. Touki's Nanny led them to their portal.

"Oh! They are nice…" Ganko said while munching some curls.

"Hai! They are!" Touki grinned.

"Hmmm… It's already late! Why is it Nee-chan and Nii-chan are not here yet?" Ganko asked

"I'm already used with it. Sometimes Nii-chan stays at his office at around 12 in the midnight." Touki said sadly.

"Oh! Poor Touki, you are always left alone." Ganko hugged Touki tightly. Touki hugs back.

* * *

They fell silent during the long ride. None of them has the will to ask something, they just stare at their own glass windows as snow gently fall on the street. Fuuko let out a heavy sigh. She steals a glance to him and bows her head down letting out a heavy sigh again. Tokiya at the other hand did the same. His mind battles, now Nicole is back! Will he continue this little game of him or will it be over?

'What a mess!' he said to his self.

Fuuko stares at him for a long time.

"I will melt Kirisawa if you'll continue staring at me." Tokiya said in a teasing tone.

"No I'm not! It's just your wild imagination Mi-chan! I guess you are just hungry because you are starting to hallucinate stuffs you know!" Fuuko replied trying to hide her beet red face. Tokiya has still this teasing look on his face.

"Don't play dumb Kirisawa and mind you I have just eaten a while ago so I'm not hallucinating." He smirked.

"No you are! You are mean! I hate you!" Fuuko pouted childishly.

Tokiya laugh heartily and Fuuko was shocked with his reactions.

"What's so funny with that?" Fuuko asked

"I really enjoy when you flash those childish reactions on your face." Tokiya laughed

"Oh! Really… now I look like a clown." Fuuko pouted again. Tokiya smiled with her remarks.

"Master Touki, Master Tokiya and Ms. Fuuko are here now and dinner is already ready." His Nanny said.

"We are coming! Just bring Ganko-neechan's food here. Arigatou Gozaimasu." Touki said politely to his Nanny.

"Hai Master" His Nanny replied.

Touki hastily went down to see his Big brother and his big sister. He skips merrily as he opens the door. Fuuko brushes some remnants of snow on her winter coat as well as Tokiya. Touki hugs his brother and Tokiya did the same. Fuuko's expression warms seeing the two brothers snuggles with each other.

Tokiya ruffles Touki's hair as usual. Touki hugs Fuuko warmly and said "I'm glad you already cam home guys."

"We as well Touki." Fuuko hugs back.

"We better get inside. It's pretty cold here. I don't wanna catch cold and you too Touki." Tokiya smiled.

"Dinner is ready." Chi said, one of their servants.

"I bought some lasagnas and ginger bread here and by the way Grandma gave me some Kare-Kare! She said it's your favorite." Fuuko smiled raising the loads on her hands and looking at Tokiya.

"Oh! Yes it's my favorite." Tokiya's face glow in happiness.

"Weee!!! We can eat it while we are watching a movie!" Touki smiled.

"Sure we can! Right Tokiya!" Fuuko said elbowing Tokiya's rib cage.

"Yes" He replied.

"Hmm… I'm already hungry! Let's eat before the food gets cold." Fuuko said pulling Touki in the kitchen.

They enjoy their hot food while accompanied by a sweet mellow Christmas song. Touki smiles inwardly because even though he didn't experienced the love a father or a mother at least he has his Nii-chan and Nee-chan that already serves as his parents.

'Thank you Lord for completing my day' Touki said thanking the Lord.

"I'm done!"

"I think everybody is done! We can start our Movie Marathon! Ahmm… May I know what kind of movie are we going to watch?" Fuuko asked at the grinning Touki.

"Thirteenth Ghost!" Touki smiled sweetly

Fuuko swallows painfully like there is a lump on her throat. She forced a smile on her face while facing the two.

"Let me guess! You are afraid ne?" Tokiya whispered.

"No I'm not!" Fuuko said trying to hide something.

"Really?" Tokiya said arching his elegant eyebrows. Fuuko nodded in reply. Touki just grin at the two.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fuuko shouted on top of her lungs while hugging Tokiya who is already suffocated with her tight hug.

"Get off from me Monkey! Do you want to kill me?" Tokiya said sending daggers to Fuuko.

Another apparition of the ghost on the Movie made Fuuko jump and hugs Tokiya tighter than ever. On the other hand, Touki nearly throws some of his lasagnas, he is jumping too every time Fuuko shouts.

"Err… Nee-chan… I guess Tokiya-niichan needs some air." Ganko said pointing Tokiya who is now as white as snow.

"Oh! Gomen!" Fuuko said lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! Thank God! You are really trying to kill me Kirisawa!" Tokiya fumed while trying to loosen his tie, opening the first button of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Fuuko said with wide eyes, looking at the exposed part of Tokiya.

"Why Kirisawa?!?" Tokiya said in a teasing tone, nearing to her face.

"Get off!!!" Fuuko said pushing Tokiya aside.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" Ganko asked who looks at them weirdly. (A/N: btw, they are sitting at the foot of the bed.) Touki on the other hand is still finishing his lasagna.

"Nothing! We are just playing some games here." Fuuko draw a forced smile on her face and turn to face Tokiya and to him with no end.

"Oh!" Ganko just exclaimed.

The group did finish the movie with lots of screaming and laughing and Fuuko at the end part was fainted due to severe shock at the movie and teasing tactics of Tokiya.

* * *

"So, how's your talk with Tokiya?" Kikyo asked while sipping her red wine.

"Fine" Nicole just plainly replied.

"You obviously look sad sis, why don't you take some sip here." Kikyo said offering some punch to Nicole who is obviously exhausted. She just stares at her locket where her picture and Tokiya was attached. She smiles while reminiscing some of their happy past. The blame must put into her! Because of her dream she didn't hold on with Tokiya.

Regret is the best word for that.

"Oh! Sis! Cheer up! We will have your Toki back." Kikyo winked. Nicole just smiled at her.

"I'll win him back!" Nicole muttered. Vengeance is want she wants. What she wants! She gets!

"That's the spirit!" Kikyo laughed evilly.

Kikyo is Nicole's half sister. Nicole is the daughter of Kikyo's step mom. These two sisters are obviously wicked! You'll just deceive by their beauty, at first! You'll think they are kind but you are wrong because they are wicked in nature!

"I have this plan Nicole! If you'll agree?!? Coz you know, I'm not convinced that Fuuko and Tokiya are couple because I have doubts with some stuffs. Why won't we hire a detective to investigate? Do you agree?" Kikyo said twirling her hair on her fingers.

"Hmmm… Nice idea. Call the finest detective in Japan. I want to have the truth behind this. I smell something fishy." Nicole said.

"Lady Nicole, here's your tea." Her servant said handing her some hot lavender tea. Her face twist into a grumpy look.

"How many times did I tell you I hate lavender teas?! Change that!" She shouted at her servant and throws the cup of tea. Her whimpering servant hastily cleans the mess and went to the kitchen to change the tea.

"Relax! It's just a tea!" Kikyo said while looking at her half-sister weirdly.

"You know how much I hate lavender!" Nicole said, she looks outside the window. A scene of a busy Tokyo welcomes her.

"You said so" Kikyo said

* * *

After watching the movie, Fuuko went to the library to read some books when something caught her eyes. A playful smirk forms on her face seeing a photo album hidden beneath the books.

"Let me see!" Fuuko said but as she flips some pages she concluded that it is not a photo album but a hand-made scrapbook. There are stolen pictures of Tokiya there like Tokiya is sleeping; he is munching some foods and etc. Fuuko smiles seeing this stuffs but as she flips some more pages a picture of a girl welcomed her. A beautiful girl with long pink locks.

'Who is she?' she questioned.

There is something written at the bottom part of the picture.

_The girl that made my heart beat fast than its normal rate._

_The first girl that I loved._

_The first girl that made me cry._

_-Nicole Halfman_

There is a bit of jealousy in her. She can't explain why! But she is somewhat jealous with the girl.

'The girl looks familiar!' she exclaimed and memories a while ago recalls her.

'It's the girl at the Italian resto!' Fuuko said

"Curiosity kills Kirisawa" someone whispered from behind that made Fuuko drop the scrap book and when she turns back, cold blue eyes welcomes her.

"Ahmm… I'm just che---"Fuuko said when Tokiya cuts her off.

"You know the rules Kirisawa." Tokiya said while nearing to Fuuko.

"Ahmm"

Tokiya bends down to get the scrap book and carries it to his room leaving Fuuko dumb-founded but before he leaves he said "And by the way, there are ghost lurking here in our old library." He draws a hidden smirk.

This made Fuuko turn as white as snow and suddenly the lights turn off.

"Ahmm… hehehe Mi-chan! Where are you?" she said, the cold wind brushes her back which made her shiver.

* * *

Next morning, Fuuko wakes up late. When she went down stairs she didn't see any Ice block munching some food but a smiling Ganko and Touki greet her.

"Ohayo Nee-chan!" they both greeted.

"Ohayo de su!" She said warmly.

"Oh! You better eat now deary before your food gets cold. You know Aunt Jessie doesn't want that." Their old Nanny said sweetly.

"Hai!" Fuuko replied and eats her warm food.

"Aunt Jessie! We'll just stay at Ganko-neechan's room and watch some Movies because Ganko-nee can't skates that's why we can't go outside." Touki pouted while carrying some chips to munch.

Ganko ruffles his hair and said "Don't worry, if Ganko-neechan gets well! We'll go and have some fun outside!" Ganko said warmly.

"Weee!!!" Touki said

"Frodo!" Aunt Jessie called their male servant.

"Bring Ms. Ganko on her room. Okay! Carefully Frodo." Aunt Jessie remarked.

"I will Madam!" Frodo said.

"Okay we will watch the Shutter Movie first and…" Touki said while they are going up stairs.

"Shutter! Are you sure you wanna watch it?" Ganko asked the little guy.

"Hai! I already watched it a million times." Touki flash an innocent smile.

Touki keeps on blabbering till they reach his room where their pop corns and stuffs are already there.

"Kids will be kids." Aunt Jessie said.

"Hai" Fuuko replied.

"You know, I've never saw young master as happy as that and also Master Tokiya. You know he is always gloomy after his long office work and when he comes home, he didn't bother to have some bonding with his younger brother but he'll just kiss him good night and proceed to his office table." Aunt Jessie said while cleaning the messy table.

"Really" Fuuko replied with amusement.

"Hai, you change them" She smiles warmly at Fuuko.

'I change them?!'

"Ahmm… Aunt Jessie… may I ask? Who is the beautiful girl on the scrap book?" Fuuko asked while washing the dishes.

"Oh! The one with pink hair?" Aunt Jessie said.

"Hai"

"She is Master Tokiya's ex-girlfriend. They just broke up a year ago because the girl wants to pursue her dream as a Broadway singer so she gave up their relationship. Honestly, I don't like the attitude of that girl; yes she is sweet in some ways but she is a true blue brat." Aunt Jessie, she splashes some water and nearly turn the plate into pieces because she wanna strangle Nicole.

"Oh… Nicole… I don't wanna remember that girl." Aunt Jessie said while cleaning the lenses of her glasses.

"Oh" Fuuko just bow down her head.

"Oh! Deary… Aunt Jessie really has this big mouth darling. Oh! Gomen… you must not be jealous with her deary! She is a witch!" Aunt Jessie remarked.

"Ahaha… I will!" Fuuko said with a massive sweat drops on her head.

'I'm not jealous… or maybe I am?'

* * *

"Lady Nicole, your father is back now." Her servant said and Nicole hastily run to her father and welcome him with a tight hug.

"How are you dear?" her father asked.

"Pretty fine, so how's the business trip? I've heard that you and Mom fought again." Nicole entwines her arms to her father as they enter his office.

"Just a simple argument honey, nothing to worry. I've heard that your ex-boyfriend has a new girlfriend. Have you met her?" her father asked.

"Really?! Anyhow, yeah… I've heard it and I haven't met his new girlfriend. We just have our friendly dinner a while ago." Nicole said as she let out one heavy sigh.

"Oh really! I know what is your plans honey?" Her father said while checking some of his documents.

"Uhm… Just mind your own business Dad and I will do mine." Nicole said clenching her fist. Her father let out a heavy sigh and said "You never changed." While massaging his fore head.

* * *

**Aoi-chan:**

Gomen... Gomen... Gomen -bows- for the late update... sorry for making you wait guys and for missing lots of FORUM nights... huhuhuhu I'm just really really busy nowadays and I also got sick for three days... huhuhu GOMEN... anyhow, Thanks for the reviews and I need reviews guys... hehehe just push the beautiful button there -pointing the GO button with sparkling backgrounds and sweet mellow music as the background music- ahehehe gotta bounce mwaaah!!! buhbye!!!

(--,)- All errors are mine! No beta reading…; D


	11. Chapter 11:Escaping Reality

**A/N: I scanned my Wanted:Girlfriend fic and well after all those reflections that I made. I decided to finish this hanging fic. I'm so sorry if I let you wait for a very long time. DISCLAIMER is still applied on this fic…hihihi enjoy reading again! **

**I dedicate this chappie to my lovely reviewers:**

satomika, synemyoa, Mrs Hatake Itachi, carmelahere, SnowCharms, winoa fuuko huel 13, Shenhui, yanagi-chyan, mikaro, khryzle kawaii, larsha, carmelahere, Master Thief

**--**

**Chapter 11: Escaping Reality**

"Miss Nicole, you have a visitor. It is detective Carl." the maid said to her.

"Oh, I'll meet him on my private office." Nicole is so excited to hear some good news from the detective. She will do everything just to win back Tokiya.

"Good Morning Miss Nicole, it is nice to meet you." The detective greeted as he takes off his had and winter coat.

"Do you want anything Mr. Carl? Perhaps a cup of tea or coffee?" she offered to him.

"No thanks Madam, I am in a hurry." He replied.

"Elizabeth, you may leave us and please don't leave the room unlock." Nicole instructed to her servant and she just nodded and leaves them to have their private talk.

"So detective, do you have any good news?" she asked him.

"Well, Miss Nicole, I'm sure you'll love to hear what I have known. Miss Fuuko Kirisawa is not Mr. Mikagami's legal girlfriend." The detective replied coldly.

"What do you mean Mr. Detective?" Nicole asked him with anticipation.

"They are just pretending in front of the crowd Ms. Nicole. Ms. Kirisawa is just a simple chef in a lousy Italian restaurant. To make the long story short madam. Mr. Mikagami hired her to pretend to be his girlfriend for 3 months so that he can save his company. His grandmother, who is Ms. Lucy, threatens her grandson. She said if he doesn't present any girlfriend Mr. Mikagami's company will be in great danger. She will get Mr. Mikagami's rights as the CEO of his company." the detective said to her.

"What a very wise old woman. Well, thank you very much for the information Mr. Detective. Here's your payment. Job well done." Nicole said as she hands the cash to the detective.

"Always at your service Madam." The detective bids his goodbyes to Nicole. An evil smile forms on her lips.

'This will be really fun. I'll do everything just to win you back Tokiya.' She said. 'I think I should pay Ms. Lucy a visit.'

--

Fuuko passes by a big mirror. She stops from her trail and looks at her reflection.

'I am nothing compared to Nicole. She is pretty and sophisticated. And Tokiya loves her from the very start and she is just someone who pretends to be his girlfriend.' She let out a one heavy sigh.

'Wait, what am I thinking? I am acting like a jealous wife! No, this can't be happening. No, I can't fall in love with him. No.' Fuuko thoughts battled on her mind.

'Because if I did. I don't know if he also feels the same way for me.' She said sadly. That's the fact that she can't bear. The truth that she can't escape. Being unloved.

"Monkey, aren't you tired of looking at your reflection?" Tokiya said sarcastically to her. She is still in front of the mirror with a downcast look on her face.

'He keeps on calling me Monkey. No doubt, he won't fall in love with a monkey like me.' She smiled bitterly.

She didn't move any limb. She is in deep thoughts and haven't notice Tokiya giving her a weird look.

"Hey monkey, are you okay?" Tokiya said, Fuuko faced him and gives him a very sad smile.

"Nothing Mi-chan, I'm just wondering what's the difference between a monkey and me." She smiled bitterly again and started to make a very dramatic exit.

"What's wrong with her? Aunt Jessie, did Fuuko eat something that made her stomach sick? She acts so weird." Tokiya asked his old nanny who is busy cleaning the furniture.

"Nothings wrong with her master.The question is, What's wrong with you?" Aunt Jessie asked her confused master.

"Huh?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you keep on calling her monkey? Look what have you done young master." She is now scolding him like a little child.

"Come on Aunt Jessie, you're start treating me like a child again." Tokiya sigh heavily.

"I know that you didn't mean every word that you are saying towards her master but Fuuko is different from us. We are already used with your attitude and the way you treat every one. Maybe, she is not used with harsh words and she is just hiding all pain. She's a sweet girl; she'll just smile even if she's in pain." Aunt Jessie smiled sadly at her Master. She can see that he is reflecting in every word that she is saying.

"I leave you for now master. I'll just prepare snacks for the kids."

Tokiya just stood there, still in deep thoughts. He is used with those comments; he heard lots of it already. Every single moment of his life, he is already used of hearing his name being entwined with title such as arrogant, cold, and harsh but Aunt Jessie's comment struck him. It is not because he was offended of her comment; it is because of Fuuko and her feelings.

--

'Why am I crying, I am such a sissy.' She harshly wipes the rolling tears on her cheek.

'Why does he keep on calling me Monkey?' she said to herself sadly. 'Am I falling in love with him? No, it can't be. No…' she smiled bitterly and another tear rolled on her face.

'Maybe a good warm bath would be good.' She sighed heavily.

--

"Aunt Jessie, what the hell are you doing?" Tokiya tries to free himself from Aunt Jessie death grip.

"Young lad, you must ask forgiveness from your girlfriend. You are such a heartless boy." Aunt Jessie scolded Tokiya again.

"I'll do it later Aunt Jessie." He nearly shouted.

"No, do it now! That's a command!" Aunt Jessie places her hand on her waist; she plastered an evil smile on her face. She won't let him go away if he doesn't apologize to Fuuko.

He let out a defeated sigh. He knocks at her door but no one answered it. Aunt Jessie commanded him to enter the room. "Aunt Jessie, it is impolite to enter the room of a lady." Tokiya tried to convince his old nanny but she firmly replied "No". Being a dutiful and respectful master of his old nanny, he enters the room of Fuuko. He hears the sound of the water coming from the shower and after it he heard a shout from Fuuko.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

He hurriedly opens the shower door and he was about to say something when Fuuko turns to face him. She is naked for God's sake. Fuuko's eyes went wide and Tokiya just gawk at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!! Get out!!" Fuuko shouted again as she covers herself with a towel. On the other hand, Tokiya hurriedly went out from her room and expecting tantrums after she get dressed.

He let out a one heavy sigh as he clutches his chest. Aunt Jessie looks at him with a questioning look. "What happened?" she then asked.

"Terrible!" Tokiya replied while wiping beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He just went to his room to clear his head with what he just saw.

She entered Fuuko's room and she found Fuuko seated on her bed and shivering. "What's wrong darling?" she approached the shivering girl. "He saw me, oh no! He just saw me on my... on my…" she mumbled softly, her eyes are fixed on the carpeted floor. "Why? I can't understand what you are talking about darling. Who?" Aunt Jessie asked her full of concern. "Aunt Jessie, he just saw me on my naked state! That's embarrassing." She pouted and blush starts to crept on her face. To her shock, Aunt Jessie laughed genuinely.

"What's funny with that Aunt Jessie?" Fuuko pouted again.

"Because, my young master went out from your room with a horrid look on his face. He was also shocked." Aunt Jessie said as she soothes Fuuko's long hair.

"Why are you shouting by the way?" she asked.

"Because I saw a big spider crawling on my foot." She pouted.

"Silly kid." Aunt Jessie laughed.

"Why is he is here inside my room?" She had a questioning look on her face and gave Aunt Jessie a side way glance.

"Maybe he wants to say something to you." She replied.

--

"Madam, you have a visitor." The maid said to the old lady who is busy arranging the flowers on the vase. She turned around to see who her visitor is. A smile crept on her wrinkled face and welcomes her visitor with a warm hug.

"Nicole, it is nice to see you hear again." She hugs her tenderly.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Mikagami." she replied.

--

"Ahm… Aunt Jessie, may I ask you a question?" Fuuko said as she sips her lavender tea.

"What is it my dear?" she asked.

"Does Mrs. Mikagami know about Tokiya and Nicole's relationship?" she stammered.

"No, she doesn't know anything. It is Nicole's request to keep their relationship. She doesn't want to be talked by everybody. Mrs. Mikagami only knew that her grandson and Nicole are just plain friends, nothing more. See how they kept their relationship wisely." Aunt Jessie said bitterly.

"Why?"

"You know that Nicole girl is so ambitious." Aunt Jessie winked.

--

"I am sorry it's already late to have a talk with you but this one is so important." Nicole tried to nicer and sweet to the old Mikagami.

"Why? What's wrong Nicole?" Lucy asked her worriedly.

"It concerns Tokiya and his girlfriend." She said to her, plastering a forced sad look on her face.

"Why? What's wrong with them? Aren't you happy with your friend right now?" Lucy is confused of Nicole's sudden behavior.

"Tokiya fell with a wrong girl grandma." She blurted and her statement gave an initial shock to Lucy.

"What do you mean Nicole? That my grandson is not wise enough to choose a girlfriend." Lucy tried to defend her grandson.

"They are fooling you grandma." She said.

"You are accusing my grandson and his girlfriend Nicole. I can't believe what you are talking about." Lucy is infuriated of Nicole's statements.

"Listen to me Mrs. Mikagami; I am here to tell you the truth. Your grandson and his girlfriend are just pretending just to save his company." she said flatly.

"No, this can't be happening." Lucy can't believe of what she had heard. She can't believe of what her grandson did just to have the company.

"You know how I much I love your grandson Mrs. Mikagami. I loved him more than just friends and I am also concern with him. I don't him to be with a woman who is thirsty with money." Nicole said with a concern look to Lucy.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I want assurance. Thank you for the information Nicole. I owe you everything. He is so blind to see a kind of woman like you." Lucy smiled bitterly to her.

"Thank you for listening grandma." Nicole enveloped the old Mikagami with a hug and a peck on the cheek before bidding her goodbyes to her.

--

Early Morning…

"Mr. Mikagami, you have a phone call from your grandma." His secretary said. He immediately answered the phone and said "Yes Grandma?"

"We need to talk Tokiya. NOW!" said by the old Mikagami already fuming with anger.

--

**A/N: well, that's for now. I hope you did enjoy. I think few more fics to go and the story between Fuuko and Tokiya will end. Hihihi… Review please… mwah! I find this chapter kinda boring... toinks... hihihi I don't know why... hihihih**

**--**


End file.
